


If This Is What You Want-AC

by Fieroonfire



Category: MCR - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Pete Wentz and His Humans, fob - Fandom
Genre: F/M, High School, M/M, My Chemical Romance References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2019-07-02 03:16:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 33,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15787830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fieroonfire/pseuds/Fieroonfire
Summary: Howdy, I decided to write a high school fic ! Gerard and Mikey are new at Bellevue High and their welcome started a little rough. They caught the eye of best friends Frank and Pete and so the lust begins...Frank not so subtly, subtly tries to get Gerard's attention and Pete leaves Mikey with no choice. This Fic will be a mix between lightheartedness and  moments of not so light hearted moments.Warning; Drug use, Frerard action, Petekey and Ryden and Brallon action and Generally Depressing themes ahead, including mention of self harm.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit sorry bout the spacing I just tried to fix it.  
> Anyway enjoy the first chapter I hope it gets better for you lol

The stage lights burnt iris eclipsing halos into Gerard’s eyes, making him squint. The heat they radiated made his white school shirt cling to his sweaty torso.

“Please give a big welcome to our newest starting students here at Bellevue high!”

Called out the middle-aged woman from her shocking red lipstick as she stood on her tippy toes to reach the podium microphone. Her hair was neatly swept into a jet black beehive with cat eye glasses to finish her eccentric Italian high school principle look.

A few measly claps echoed from the full school hall amongst scattered cruel snickers and whispers. 

Frank sat towards the back of the hall, resting his legs across his on again off again girlfriends lap, leaning his back against his best friend, Pete.

Frank had been looking down at his phone, when a sudden jab in the from Pete interrupted him.

“Please be sure to say hello to Richard, Mikey, Gerard and Krystal if you see them wandering the school”

Frank looked up and his eyes where immediately drawn to Gerard. His heart filled with empathy at Gerard’s awkward smile that peeked out from the side of his mouth.

Pete smirked, watching Frank not so subtly study Gerard. He had noticed Mikey first, looking down at his shoes, his sharp jawline and nose were highlighted perfectly by the harsh stage lighting.

Mikey’s glasses displayed themselves sweetly across the bridge of his nose as his jagged razor cut bangs cradled his jawbone and forehead.

 He was the perfect next thing to take advantage of, Pete thought, consensually, of course.

Something about the chase excited him, breaking through a reserved exterior with his characteristically pretty boy looks and bad boy attitude would work, he mused.

“Lets make them feel welcome” He nodded, whispering close to Franks’ ear.

Frank smiled, raising an eyebrow- still locking eyes on Gerard watching as he cooly swept his dark fringe from his eyes before sticking his hands in his jean pockets. 

“Get off the stage fags!” Yelled Jordie Ross through cupped hands, One of his friends, lobbing a scrunched up piece of paper at Gerard, hitting his chest and rolling to the stage floor.

Gerard flinched lightly as he watched the ball stop by his shoes.

“Fuck up, asshole!” Frank called amongst the few laughs that waved through the hall.

“Thats an after school, Mr. Iero!” Mrs Clay yelled as she leant over the side of the aisle

“Shhh” she continued trying to hush the rest of the high schoolers.

Cadence squeezed Franks legs signalling her boyfriend to shut up before getting into more trouble. She shot him daggers, knowing what he was capable of. Sometimes Frank found it hard to hold back when he was passionate about what he believed in. He sat back into Pete, rolling his eyes at Cadence.

Jordie and his friend had turned in their seats, Flipping multiple birds, Jordie finishing his charade by tracing an invisible split with his thumb along his jugular. Frank and Pete glared back. 

“Take a seat!” Finally said the principle, gesturing exuberantly towards the front row. Gerard and Mikey followed the other newbies off stage and plonked down side by side in empty collapsable seats.

Gerard exhaled. Mikey swirled the tear that had started to run on the thigh of his jeans. 

“Right,Enjoy your first day back of the term and!-“

The principle trailed off as she was interrupted by student,Scraping their chairs backwards before standing to leave

- 

“I hate being put on show like that” Gerard muttered as he swung his bag onto his back

“I know, thank god its over…I heard someone call us fags, then another guy told him to shut up” Mikey said with a slight laugh

“Yeah, it was definitely a ‘welcome’ of sorts..” Gerard chuffed

“Whats your first class?” He asked 

“Gym class, you?”

“Uh..” Gerard flipped open his diary to his timetable “What d’ya know, Gym”

“Greeat” they echoed in unison as they lazily dragged their feet to the football field

 

-

Gerard and Mikey arrived at the sidelines where the rest of the class had been seated

“Ah, you must be the new boys, Welcome! I’m Mr A. Do you guys play much soccer?” Asked a tall, tanned and fair haired man, standing over the students with a clip board.

“No” Gerard said, squinting up into the suns warm tenticles

“Alright well I’ll sideline you two for now, but to pass this class you do have to participate at least sometimes” spoke Mr.A

Gerard and Mikey nodded

The teachers words became drowned out by Gerard’s thoughts as he looked around at the other students, being careful not to catch anyones eye.

He could quickly suss out the stereo typical high school groups, the loud, muscular jocks, The quiet nerds, the popular girls and the ‘unpopular’ girls.

As he turned further he noticed someones eyes slyly look at him, look down and then back at him again. He glanced just enough to see that it was a guy, with short almost jet black locks and hazel green eyes. His face was soft, and his lip piercing just suited him perfectly.

Gerard quickly turned and feigned huge interest in the blades of grass at his shins. 

He felt something brush against his but gently, but it didn’t pull back. He turned to see the same boy that had been looking at him had out stretched his little legs and had decided to rest his foot on him, whilst not so obliviously giving the teacher his full attention.

Gerard felt a rush of blood to his cheeks. He didn’t mind the attention, even if it wasn’t meant...

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chance Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad at sports kid gets helped by germaphobe;)

"New kid!" Yelled the teacher from sideline, pointing at Gerard

"Man down, your'e up!" He demanded. Gerard looked up from his sketch book, squinting and raising one side of his top lip

Gerard pointed at himself with his pencil and mouthed "Me?"

The teacher nodded and gestured towards the pitch with his head 

"Ah fuck" he grumbled standing up and pathetically hobbling to the pitch.

Mikey watched his brother and cracked a smile in disbelief. "Has he ever played?" asked a voice behind him

Mikey turned to see a dark haired pale boy sitting very closely. "Uh, yeah but not like against people" Mikey said before the boy burst out in laughter

"Yeah he doesn't look like the athletic type" he joked before asking "What's your name?, I'm Brendon" he extended his hand

Mikey looked at his hand and instead of shaking it awkwardly placed a few fingers to Brendons palm

"Mikey" he said as Brendon violently grabbed his hand and shook it excessively.

"See that guy?" Brendon pointed to Frank on the field who, had lifted his shirt and effortlessly wiped sweat from his brow

"Yeah?" Mikey said in befuddlement

"That's my friend Frankie, he's cool. The other guy next to him, Joe- he's a complete dick avoid him like the plague." Brendon had taken it upon himself to stereotype the field for Mikey

"Is 'bad at sports' kid your brother?" He asked, not giving Mikey a chance to think let alone speak

"Yeah, that's Gerard- he's good at drawing though" Mikey began, he liked this weird kid, even though he didn't seem to shut up

Mikey looked at Brendons eyes and noticed that they were framed by precise black smudging

"Are you wearing eyeliner?" Mikey boldly asked, sometimes he would shock those that didn't know him well by coming out with hard hitting questions.

"Um" said Brendon stroking the back of his neck, seemingly caught off guard "Yeah..it's a thing a few of us do, makes us look pretty y'know?"

Mikey smiled "That's cool, it does look pretty"

Brendon smirked and lightly punched Mikey's shoulder "I like you kid. Whats your name again? Markie? Oh shit Mick, look at your brother!"

Mikey focused his attention to the field and looked for his brothers trademark jet black locks and pallid complexion. He found him, not standing, but flat on his back. Mikey grimaced, what the fuck had happened?

A soccer ball to the face is what had happened. People started to gather in a circle around Gerard. "Is he dead?" he heard one ask

"Nice kick dick head" Frank glared at a larger boy, who stood back in horror as he crouched beside Gerard

"I didn't mean to kick it that hard" Said the boy

"Are you ok?" Frank asked picking up his arm to sit him up

Mikey came power walking across the field to make sure Gerard wasn't infact dead

"Yeah, can I leave now?" he asked, feeling highly embarrassed at being seen this way.

"Your'e bleeding" Frank said as he wiped Gerard's nose rather roughly "Gross.." he muttered

"Is everyone just gonna stand there? someone help me walk him off?" asked Frank looking up ad the circle started to dissipate

"I got him" mentioned Mikey, pushing someone out the way to grab a hold of Gerard's other arm

Mikey and Frank walked Gerard over to the teacher on the sideline where he had a small first aid box 

by this time the blood began pouring from Gerard's nose

"You ok kid? Let's see that nose. That was a pretty big kick you copped" He said examining Gerard's nose

"Um, it just stings a bit" Gerard let out

"Ok well theres nothing I can do about the bleeding, you should go to the nurses office for a bit until it stops bleeding, can one of you take him?"

Mikey nodded at the same time that Frank piped up "Sure" and pulled Gerard to follow after him

"Hey," Mikey called out, trying to catch up to the pair "He's my brother, I can take him?" he offered

"Thats ok, I want to get to know him anyway" Frank called back without stopping

Gerard winked at Mikey

"What the fuck?..alright then" he muttered to himself before turning back to his bag at the sideline

"His nose is really bleeding, I haven't seen so much blood come out of such tiny holes" Brendon said without thinking

Mikey looked at him confused and laughed

"You haven't had a girlfriend have you?" He asked, again boldly.

"Shh..don't tell anyone" Brendon winked

TBCCC


	3. Symmetry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is mainly a filler chapter but I promise it'll start to get interesting!

"I didn't catch your name?" asked Gerard, cupping his nostrils, catching bright red droplets as they skipped his top lip.

Frank looked up from his feet, coyly catching Gerard's eyes and looking away

"It's Frank, but I'll let you call me Frankie cos you're cute" Frank poked out his tongue cheekily

Gerard smirked behind his hand, he didn't know what to say. Frank was obviously joking, but wow was he not afraid, like most guys, to speak like that, especially to another guy.

"And you're Gee? right?" Frank spoke, once again looking down at the tufts of green grass he was kicking

Gerard stopped, raising a brow. "Who told you that?" he asked confused, he had only been there a couple of hours, surely people hadn't already started to talk about him?

"I saw it on your pencil case when you were drawing" Frank said softly, as if he had just admitted that he had been watching Gerard during Gym. 

"Oh!"Gerard laughed 

"Yeah I'm not telekinetic AND super gorgeous, that would be too much for you to handle" Frank joked, cracking a smile as he chewed his lip ring

Gerard blushed, "Oh yeah?...hey, did you know that your foot was almost halfway up my ass when we were sitting down?"

"Uh,.. oh look.. we're here, this is the nurses station, I like to come here and jig sometimes.."Frank trailed off, helping lead Gerard up the stairs to the small sandstone building.

Gerard took a minute to study Frank from behind as he walked step by step. Franks hands felt of cashmere, velvety soft and unexpectedly clean. His little body was faultless, Gerard thought, he had that 'I'm the cutest person you will ever meet but don't you dare fuck with me or the people I hold dearest' look.

Frank wore his pants just below his hips, usually exposing the band of his underwear that his long white shirt did a pitiful job of concealing as it was never tucked in.

Gerards heart grew quickly, swelling inside his chest, wanting to burst out and scream "How can you be so fucking cute!?" he smiled as he eagerly anticipated the blooming of their friendship or lust-ship, whatever it was.

-

"Hey Mrs.P, This is G-" Frank started, standing at the desk of a plump blonde lady

"Oh my goodness!, Please sit dear!" She stood up, walking to a collapsible bed behind her and patting it

"What has this rat bag done to you!?" she smiled, he big breasts wobbling with her speech as she pulled a silver tray over

Gerard smiled "It wasn't Frank, it was a soccer ball" Gerard explained

"Oh dear, you're meant to kick those, I think! not run into them!" she focused, raising some cause to his nose.

"This will sting a little" she continued. Frank placed his hand into Gerard's, like it was no big deal at all.

Gerard squeezed his eye as she began to swipe away the blood. Gerard squeezed Franks hand "AhhhHHH" he let out, going through multiple vocal octaves

"Ok, I'm going to lightly feel your nose to see if it's broken.." She began to lightly prod and pinch the bridge of Gerard's nose

Frank's hand began to throb in Gerard's "Sorry" said Gerard 

"Don't be...I like it" Frank winked suggestively

Gerard let go and looked the nurse in the eye, afraid that Frank may have just outed him. Mrs.P took no notice

Frank pulled his bottom lip back, exposing his teeth in an awkward expression

"Alrighty, it seems ok, and the blood is slowly stemming, but you're gonna need to do something a bit weird for me" she continued, rifling in her jacket pocket.

She whipped out a still wrapped tampon and held it up to Gerard

"I want you to shove this up there as far as you can get it, it'll help the bleeding." she said

"I'm not doing that" Gerard looked at her as if she was crazy

"Suit yourself sweetheart, but theres nothing else that fits that hole better!" she said turning around and sighing

"Come on Gee, don't be a pussy, no one will even see you" spoke Frank reassuringly

Gerard rolled his eyes "Fine."

Mrs.P spun back around on her heels, unwrapped the casing and gently shoved the tampon swiftly up Gerard's nostril

"Jesus Christ!" He squealed, reaching again for Franks hand

"Allright, all done buddy, leave it in for 15, then we'll see how its going, I'll be back soon." She said gliding out the office

Gerard heard Frank giggle quietly

"Shut up, it's a look and you're jealous!" Gerard joked

"Yeah, so hot.." Frank teased. He noticed that Gerard had still clasped his hand and smiled

Gerard looked at Franks hand, "Oh, sorry" he said pulling his hand back

"What the hell man, where we just?...holding hands?...how gay!" Joked Frank

"No, that would be sooo wrong..I mean, you got a nice face and all, but thats about it" Gerard teased back

Frank raised both his brows in shock"At least I don't need a tampon for my vagina" he spat back, making Gerard cry out in a fit of laughter

Once they had both stopped laughing Gerard rubbed the back of his neck and looked at the floor

"Thanks for helping me though" he said, as he met Franks eyes

"Anytime, theres some jerks here, I just didn't want you to be alone." Frank said genuinely

"Thats really sweet, thank you. I do have my brother though" Gerard replied

"Oh yeah, well I guess I thought it would be ok if you were alone..with me" the two smiled sweetly at each other before Frank yanked Gerard off the nurses bed

"Alright I've had enough of this fuckin place" He said once again leading Gerard

"Where are we going?" asked Gerard laughing at Franks dominance

"The Tree" responded Frank, pulling Gerard out of the door and out into the open.

"Tree?" Gerard asked "I gotta class to get to though after first period" he said

"Come on, it'll just be for the next period. If you want I'll take you back..but it'd be cool to show you where I jig" Frank said

"I thought you already did?" said Gerard

"You can't have just one place to jig, besides I don't think Mrs.P would let me jig there if I sparked up a J in her office" Said Frank,his little body pulling Gerard down a beaten path between the back school gates and a road.

The boys yearned internally to stay connected through touch. It was so hard to resist acting on inner desires to jump all over each other and go rumbling into a bush, like some crazy fictional characters being instrumented by love at first sight.

maybe they wouldn't have to suppress these urges for much longer...

TBC

sorry this is more of a filler chapter :/


	4. Higher

"We hide all our shit under here, that way it doesn't have to stay at home and if anyone ever finds this stuff, chances are we won't get in trouble" 

Frank said, clearing leaves from a designated patch of dirt. A suspicious bucket had been placed in a hole expertly carved to hold a cornucopia of drug paraphernalia.

Gerard sat against the oak, watching Frank crouch over the white bucket, pulling out a bong and a lighter.

Frank started packing the cone, Gerard's curious eyes watching his hands routinely and effortlessly prepare the bong before offering it along with the lighter to him.

"Oh I don't really..do that" Gerard spoke, smiling as he waved it away. 

"Have you ever done it?" Frank asked lighting the cone piece and putting the neck to his lips.

Gerard watched Frank draw in a huge breathe as his mind wandered into erotic territories. 

"Nice" Gerard said aloud

Frank looked up at him and laughed "What??" he asked

"Oh sorry I got..distracted, I've only had a few joints- I value my lucidity most of the time." Gerard said diplomatically

"Oh yeah?..I don't" Frank laughed

"Whats one hit I guess?.."Gerard said reaching for the bong in Franks grasp.

"Hang on, I'm gonna give you a shotgun kiss" Frank said, lighting up again and drawing in another breath before Gerard could answer

He pushed the smoke into his cheeks and gestured for Gerard to move closer

Frank closed his eyes and grabbed the back of Gerard's head as their mouths came together. Gerard looked down at Frank's cute nose and gently inhaled the smoke between his and Franks sealed lips.

Gerards eyes darted around, had that really just happened? he thought to himself, And how long do I do this for?-

"Now breathe out you sweet idiot" Frank said, a stoned smile coming to his lips. Gerard exhaled and coughed harshly

Frank laughed at him, his hoarse stoner laugh that Gerard though was hilarious.

Gerard studied Franks face, he noticed dark brown circles shining around his charming hazel eyes.

"One more?" Gerard asked before Frank lit the cone piece

Frank couldn't wipe the smile off his face "Sure"

Again the pair met lips, but this time, Frank thought he'd be cheeky. Before Gerard pulled away he poked his tongue in Gerard's mouth and grazed his tongue. Gerard exhaled quickly from his nose and jumped on Frank, crashing his mouth into his and making Frank fall back. As Gerard teased his tongue, Frank teased back harder , igniting a passion that was red hot. 

A whirring came from the school bell, rudely interrupting their session. The two were suddenly snapped back briefly to reality and sat up laughing.

"Um" Frank tried before bursting into another fit of laughter

"That was raaaad" He slurred, making Gerard laugh even more.

Frank placed the bong and lighter back in the bucket and covered the hole half arse-idly with some dirt and leaves.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Gerard closed his eyes and shook his head like some sort of Queen.

Frank bit his lip ring "Come on, I promised I'd get you back to class...ya big fuckin' nerd" Frank joked, placing his arm around Gerard's shoulders.

As the two came into view of bustling students, Frank dropped his arm from Gerard. 

"Gerard!" Called a familiar voice across the paved court making Gerard turn

Mikey came briskly walking towards the pair, carrying Gerard's bag.

"Missing something?" Mikey asked as he dropped the bag at his feet. "I checked everywhere for you- where'd you go? Brendon took me to the nurse after gym and you weren't there!"

"Sorry Mikes, Frankie here wanted to show me something" He said picking his bag up and hoisting it onto his back.

Frank looked at his feet and awkwardly rubbed his neck

"Yeah, I bet he did!" Mikey semi exploded making both Gerard and Frank laugh

"I'm sorry Mikey, I didn't even think...let me take you guys to your next class?" Frank offered

"Fine. Just please don't make my brother disappear on our first fucking day again?" Mikey just managed to smiled, He could never truly be angry at Gerard.

"Oh and please don't leave me alone with Brendon again, I think my ears are falling off" Mikey let out as the three continued in laughter..

**

Mikey had been dropped curiously by Frank and Gerard at his science class. Walking in the door, Mikey kept his head down, trying not to be noticed as he slid to the back of the class.

"Yes..." he heard a voice say "Come sit here" it continued.

Mikey briefly looked up and saw an olive skinned dark haired guy patting the chair next to him. Mikey pretended to ignore him and instead sat a row behind.

He continued looking down and placed his things on the desk in front of him, when he was jolted by a gush of cool air accompanied by a big 'Ker-thud' in the seat beside him.

"Hey, I'm Pete" Smiled the handsome boy, his pearly whites almost hypnotising Mikey...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should really go back and check my work lel


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so sorry if this chapter is boring but I promise the next chapter re the party will be fairly dramatic. sorry for my really poor English in this chapter too..xx

Mikey stared at Pete, marvelling at his dark choppy hair that covered his eyes.  
“I’m Mikey” Mikey finally snapped out of his admiration.

“Yeah I know, I saw you on stage this morning” Pete smiled, casually propping his head up on his hand as he leant against his table.

Confusion struck Mikey’s face, was he about to be harassed? He knew this moment was coming, but he didn’t expect to be caught unaware. 

“What do you want? I only have like a dollar on me, here you can take it..” Mikey said pulling a scrunched dollar note from his jacket and offering it to Pete.

Pete chuckled

“Wow, I’m use to being paid after happy endings not before” He remarked

Mikey relaxed, he could tell then that Pete wasn’t out to hurt him and looked back down at his desk.

“Hey, Is that a Joy Divison shirt?” Pete asked, peeling back mike’s jacket with one finger

Mikey froze. He hadn’t expected to be touched and it made him nervous.

“Yeah, my older brother got me into them, you know who they are?” Mikey replied, his eyes just peaking out the top of his glasses

“You’re like, the perfect dude.” 

“What?” Asked Mikey cracking a small smile

Before Pete could respond, a middle age man waltzed into the classroom, hushing what had become yelling amongst his classroom.

“I like your hair” Pete said, never breaking his gaze from Mikey

Mikey glanced at Pete, un sure of what to say

“Wentz!” Cried the Teacher “Please…” he continued, cocking his head to the side, sighing in frustration.

****

“See you at lunch? We sit at the tree” Frank smiled as he left Gerard at the door to his class.

Gerard nodded “Bye” He smiled

Frank continued to his class, smiling to himself with his hands in his pockets.

He felt a hard slap on his butt and quickly sun around. It was Cadence. Frank instantly felt guilty about his moment with Gerard

“You scared me, Cee”  
“I know, how was your last period?” She asked completely unaware of Franks encounter.

“It was…interesting..one of the new kids got hit in the face with a soccer ball and started pissing blood from his nose” Frank started

“Gross!” Cried Cadence

“Yeah, I wiped it on my shirt-Ah fuck I forgot about that” Frank said looking down at the bloody stains near his waist.

“Im surprised you did that…you’re such a germaphobe” Cadence said raising her brow

“Here, have my hoodie” she said reaching into her bag and chucking a black hoodie at him

Frank peeled his shirt off, a sight that no one would want to miss, cheekily Cadence reached for his nipple and tweaked it

“Fuck off” Frank laughed swatting her hand away  
Frank zipped up her hoodie and looked at the bright pink skull and crossbones thats sat on the breast.

“Cute” they said in unison

“Hey, Ryan and Jordie Ross are having a party at theirs tomorrow, invite anyone you want - they’re trying to make it the biggest party Jersey has ever seen. Come?”  
Cadence asked Frank

“I fucking hate Jordie, Cady…I thought you did too?” Frank asked

“Yeah he can be a dick, but he’s never done anything to me personally. We actually spoke last period, he actually said he wanted you and your friends to come.”  
Frank was suspicious of the whole idea.  
It was an unspoken rule that Jordie was to be kept clear of.

“Please come? For me Frankie?” Cadence looked at frank with her huge dark puppy dog eyes.

“Maybe…I’ll see if Pete wants to go.” Frank huffed

“Oh yeah, how could I forget, you don’t do anything without asking Pete first.” Cadence rolled her eyes.

“Don’t start Cadence..” Frank began

“Whatever Frank” She spat as she turned away from him , obviously pissed.

“Here we go again..” Frank muttered under his breath.  
***

The bell went for lunch and Pete stood up from his table offering Mikey his arm  
“Have lunch with me?” He asked  
How could Mikey refuse. He placed his hand in Pete’s and smiled. “I want you to meet my friends” he continued

Mikey dropped his hand at his side and Pete placed his arm over Mikey’s shoulders possessivley, Mikey didn’t mind but he certainly felt different, having someone be so interested in himself. He glanced at Petes eyes as they walked, noticing he had smudged eyeliner around his invitingly dark eyes. 

“Hey, I met a kid Brendon, he was wearing eyeliner too- are you guys friends?” Mikey asked softly

Pete laughed. “Oh so you’ve had the honour of meeting Brendon..did he crack onto you? Was he an asshole to you? I’ll kick his ass if he was..”

“No, he was really sweet. He has so much energy. I could barely keep up” Mikey smiled before wondering why Pete had asked if he had cracked on to him

“Good. Yeah, he’s my one of my best friends. He thinks he’s a closet gay but he’s so flamboyant its hilarious.”

The two laughed as they reached the infamous tree.

There Frank was sat with Gerard, leaving no space between them. 

“Oh, your friends with Fred?” Mikey asked as he waved to Gerard

Pete cackled “Yeah..Fred…”  
The pair sat down in the dirt, dropping their bags at their feet.

“I see you’ve become acquainted with Mr.Wentz” Frank smiled at Mikey

“Yeah, this kid wouldn’t leave me alone, he’s a little bit cute so I don’t mind” Gerard was shocked at how forward Mikey had been, it was a side that Mikey rarely showed to others

“Hey, he tried to pay me to go away, but I told him I usually get paid after the happy ending, so I’m just waiting for that to happen”

The four laughed as Mikey began to blush

Gerard pulled out some pitiful snacks from his bag as Frank brushed away the leaves covering his prized bucket.

Pete pulled out a zip lock containing 3 pieces of left over pizza, noticing that Mikey hadn’t taken anything out of his own bag.

“Ya like ‘za?” He offered Mikey

“Za..sure..thanks!” Mikey said before being interrupted by a cloud of dirt at his side

“Guys!..GUYS!” It was Brendon

“Fuck man, can you like not do that- now there’s dirt in my bong” asked Frank

Brendon flat out ignored him  
“My boyfriend is having a party at his house, and he asked me to go!!!!” He shouted, all they pansy hand gestures included

Frank pulled a cone before exhaling “Dallon doesn’t know he’s Brendons boyfriend, Brendon has high hopes”

The boys laughed before Brendon pathetically threw a rock at Franks head

“He kissed me in junior high” Brendon said as Frank and Pete mimicked

“Fuck you guys” he spat “Anyway! You guys have to come, I need my wingmen” Brendons eyes lit up

“Yeah…Cadence told me already, Jordie asked her” Frank said, pursing his lips once more to the bong

Cadence? Gerard wondered..surely she was just a friend of theirs. Gerard’s eye fell on Franks hoodie, noticing the bright pink skull. It strangely suited him. Where did he get that from?

“What the fuck is she doing talking to the spawn of Satan?” Pete asked, his mouth full of pizza

“That’s what I want to know” said Frank through a small plume of exhaled smoke, passing the bong to Gerard

Gerard passed it to Pete, deciding not to have another go

Pete swallowed and lit up the cone piece. 

“I gave Gerard a shotgun kiss before” Frank smiled, sitting back on his out stretched hands.

Gerard looked at Frank, his eyes like daggers- as if to say “Shut up!”

Mikey looked at Gerard, forming a small smile. Gerard started to blush 

Pete raised his brows and exhaled

“Sounds dangerous” Mikey said in a confused expression

“The only thing dangerous about that would be Cadence” Pete said laughing

Frank glared at Pete and he instantly knew he shouldn’t have said that

Pete offered the bong to Mikey who passed, so he gave it back to Frank. Frank broke off a bit of weed and started blowing out the cone piece.

Gerard watched Frank carry out his routine. He cared about Frank and wondered why he felt he needed to smoke so much

“Frank?” Asked Gerard “Don’t you think that’s enough..” He pointed to the bong

Frank looked up, nobody had ever told him to slow down before. 

Before he could respond a dark haired girl appeared from behind him and sat down, wrapping her arms around his waist.

She had brought Jordie and a few others with her

“You burnouts heard about the party?” He asked 

“Yes Jordie, and we are so excited, right guys!?” Brendon said smiling from ear to ear

Dallon poked his head out from behind his brother and smiled at Brendon

“Oh hi Dallon” Brendon said, coyly dropping his chin to his shoulder

“I hope you guys can come, it’d be cool to get to know you more” Dallon spoke looking at Gerard and Mikey

“We’ll think about it” Frank let out, refusing to look at the boys behind him

Jordie bent down behind Frank and Cadence

“I hope you consider it, after all, your Girlfriend will be there.” He spat in Frank’s ear

Frank turned to face Jordie and Cadence, a disgusted look on his face

“Jordie..Don’t” She quietly let out

“Come on Jord, lets go” Dallon said stepping forward and pulling Jordie by his jumper

Jordie stood up, smirking visiously before walking away with the rest of his pack.

“He’s such a fuck tard” Pete said angrily

Gerard looked down in sadness. Of course Frank had a girlfriend. How stupid of him to think otherwise. He quickly stood up, grabbed his bag and walked towards the school gate.

“Gee!?” Mikey called after him

Frank knew why Gerard had walked away

“What’s that guys problem?” Cadence asked 

“What’s your problem Cadence? Why the fuck would you all of a sudden start talking to Jordie? Why did you guys walk over here together? I’m fucking done!” Frank yelled, walking backwards before running after Gerard.

TBC


	6. Fall into you

Ok so I managed to slip on the edge of a pool at a party and break my nose. Im so sorry for being so late in updating- but its been the number one thing on my mind, besides y'know the whole not being able to breathe or taste anything >:( thanks for your patience lovelies xxx

Frank manage to catch up to Gerard just as he swung his bag over the school fence.

"Gerard...please let me expla-" Frank started

By this time Gerard was straddling the fence, with a leg either side. He hung his head and looked at his hands placed over each other.

Gerard sighed as his bangs fell in front of his eyes.

"It's ok Frank. I should have known." 

"Can I at least tell you about the situation, with Cadence?" Frank asked looking up at Gerard

Gerard shrugged

"You coming?" he asked, flipping the other leg over the fence and jumping down the other side

without hesitation, Frank also threw his bag over and then himself.

Damn him, Gerard thought, he was so effortlessly cool with everything he did.

The two carried on in silence for a couple of minutes.

"You live close by?" Frank asked, focusing on his feet in front of him

"Yeah, I live in Spooner, just round the corner. You?" 

"Oh cool, I'm in Hartley, a block over" Frank responded

"Will your parents be home?" he asked

"I just live with Mikey and my mom, If she's not at the club, she'll be in her room, drinking.." spoke Gerard sombrely

"Come with me" Frank said taking Gerards hand and making a sharp right

Gerard unwillingly obliged and trailed behind Frank as they came upon a playground

Frank sat at the round about and carefully sat Gerard beside him.

"So what do you want to say to me?...Is it true that Cadence is your Girlfriend?" Gerard asked as he brought his knees to his chest

Frank rubbed his neck awkwardly and let out a sharp breath

"Yeah.." he let out before looking up at Gerard.

Gerards face grew an upset frown, it looked like he was about the burst into tears. He stood up, reaching for his bag

"Gerard, for about a year we have been calling it quits and stupidly getting back together. Its definitely more of a convenience/ friend ship thing. And I'm gonna end it for good this time"

Gerard turned on his heels back to Frank and slowly dropped his bag

"I know it must sound really crazy and complicated. I understand if you think I'm a jerk.." Frank said hanging his head

Gerard didn't know what to believe, but Franks side did seem believable, after all he was there with Gerard in that moment and not Cadence.

Gerard plopped back down beside Frank.

"So you know, we don't..y'know..do that anymore. Not for a long time." Frank spoke

A little smile came to Gerards face, one that he hoped Frank couldn't see.

"So uh..why?" Gerard asked "Like why do you guys do this if you're not fucking and you're just friends?"

Gerard knew he was being pushy, but he felt like he deserved an explanation

"When we first started at Bellevue we we're the outcasts. She sat next to me in class and at lunch and we became close friends. After a while she told me she liked me more than a friend and I kinda freaked out. Since I was young I always looked more at guys than girls but I thought there was something wrong with that..."

"Oh Frank.." Gerard sighed, rubbing Franks back with his hand

Frank continued "So we tried being together and it was rough. She was my first, and I didn't hate it but I definitely didn't love it. Then as we started to go to parties we both fooled around with other people. so we would break up. Then would start this vicious cycle of getting back together and breaking up. but we have never been able to break the cycle cos we're so close, as friends. I love her but I'm definitely not attracted to her as much as I am to-...um other people. I don't know what to do it's not fair if she likes me but I like guys.."

Frank was close to confessing his attraction to Gerard

"Wow...That is fucked up." Gerard spoke softly

"I know..fuck!" Frank let out as he cupped his face in his hands

Gerard wrapped his arm around Frank's shoulder and brought him closer to his chest. He noticed Frank beginning to whimper ever so quietly. 

"Hey" Gerard whispered "Thank you for telling me...We'll fix this ok?" he said continuing to rub Frank's back

"So..You..You don't hate me?" Frank spluttered, still muffling his words with his hands

"No. It's a pretty fucked situation you guys are in but I understand. I'm just glad I know now. I was kinda confused for a minute y'know..cos I guess..ah never mind " Gerard trailed off

"I kinda lead you on. Sorry.." Frank spoke up, brushing the hair from his face and finally looking into Gerards eyes.

"Oh, was that what it was?" Gerard laughed, sarcastically poking his tongue out making Frank smile

"Nah, nah, what can't two guys share a shotgun kiss without bein' gay, god!" Frank said in his most 'jock' sounding imitation

the two fell back into a fit of laughter

"we only touched tips, definitely not gay!" Gerard spat out, making Frank raise his brow in shock

"Oh my god, I meant tongue tips!!" Gerard exclaimed in embarrassment as tears started forming in Franks eyes from laughing too much

"Sure!" Frank said barely containing himself

After the two calmed down ever so slightly, Gerard asked Frank if he wanted to come to his house for a while as thunder had begun to rumble in the grey sky above.

TBC


	7. Frank

*so I decided I'm going to try write some in first person. sorry if this stuffs things up a bit but yolo.

Spots of rain dotted my face as Gerard stopped by a double storey house. We walked up the cement steps and Gerard unlocked the wooden door. The house was dark. Almost chillingly so. Gerard chucked his keys on a bench and started towards some stairs.

"Ma!?" He called out, but there was no response 

"She'll probably come stumbling in later" he muttered before leaping up the stairs

"Oh" was all I managed

"My room's up here" Gerard spoke softly as I trailed behind him, trying my best not to look at his ass.

He spun back on his heels at the top of the stairs, catching me off guard and noticing me looking at his behind.

A small smirk came to his lips as my cheeks started to burn and my gaze fell at his shoes.

"That's Mikey's room" he gestured to a room with a door open wide. I looked and noticed clothes in unorganised piles on the floor. A single bed with dark mismatched sheets and a couple of pillows lay thrown across it.

"And this is mine.." Gerard stated making his way towards a bed that looked very similar to Mikey's, except this bed had one random pink pillow on it.

The only natural light source came from a tiny high up window, definitely not big enough to illuminate a third of the room.

A desk scattered with comics and drawings was the focal point of the room, besides the small piles of clothes that littered the floor.

"Cool, you're into comics and these drawings, they're rad!" I exclaimed, studying the heaps of stacked paper

Gerard quickly jumped in front of me hiding a small portion of the desk quite unsuccessfully.

"Oh, they're nothing. And they're not very good but it gives me an escape from stuff y'know?" he let out, looking embarrassed.

"Well I think they're good." I said, picking one up and smiling

"Thanks.." Gerard said rubbing his neck and looking at the floor.

I looked around and noticed a small tv on a stand with Dvd's and made my way over to them.

I traced my finger along the titles and noticed they were mainly horror and sci fi-my type of movies.

"I like your taste in movies" I said as I felt Gerard come behind me

"Oh yeah? Is there any you haven't seen? I dunno if you have time but we could watch one If you like?" He said crouching beside me

I nodded my head and picked out 'The Man In The White Suit' a really old looking movie.

"This one's a classic! you haven't seen it!?" Gerard excitedly snatched the movie from my hands

"Nope.." I said shrugging

Gerards excitement was so cute. I noticed no chairs or lounge so I sat awkwardly on the side of Gerard's bed.

Gerard placed the dvd into the player and turned the tv on before crawling onto the bed beside me.

He made himself comfortable with pillows behind his back and patted a space beside him.

"Sit up here..I don't bite..much.."Gerard smirked

Little shit I thought

"Yeah well I like it rough" I said winking at him, hiding the fact that I was completely taken aback by his comment.

"Ooh..Kinky" Gerard mumbled barely making a sound.

I crawled up to his side and leant back against the pillows, giving Gerard just a bit of space between us.

The movie had played for about an hour and I decide to check my phone. 3.35. I'd better call my mom.

Gerard saw me go through my phone and raise it to my ear.

"Hey, I'm just at a friend's place. I'll be home before it's dark..oh ok I'll ask him" I paused at looked at Gerard. "Um, mom wants to know if you have plans for dinner or if you want to come to mine?"

His eyes lit up and he nodded his head in delight

"Yeah, he's gonna come. His name is Gerard. Bye"

I hung up the phone and slipped it into my bag pack.

We heard the front door open and slam shut, then two pairs of footsteps coming up the stairs, little fits of laughter echoing throughout.

"Mikey?" Shouted Gerard

"Gee!?" the laughter stopped momentarily as Mikey popped his head through Gerard's door.

Gee..that was a cute nick name.

"Whose with you?" asked Gerard 

"Um..Pete" said Mikey

"Hiii!" Yelled out Pete 

"Hey Petey" I yelled back

Pete came bursting through the door

"Oh, Frankie. I'm glad to see you guys sorted stuff out."he said

I smiled and looked at Gerard

"Everything ok?" Mikey asked, giving Gerard a look which was almost like an unspoken language between the two

Gerard nodded and Mikey and Pete walked out.

"You wana stay at mine tonight?" I asked 

"Please!" exhaled Gerard I could tell he didn't want to be alone with Pete and Mikey.

"Let's go" I said as Gerard packed a small bag

"I'm staying at Franks!" He yelled out as we made our way down stairs..


	8. Stay (Gerard)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Gerards p.o.v)

**GERARD**

"Boys?" Called Frank's mom as we walked through his front door.

An aroma of herbs and spices smacked my senses as I inhaled deeply

"Oh my god" I let out I could already tell that the food Franks mom was making was going to taste exquisite, and probably far better than anything my mom had made me.

"Hi Ma" Frank said placing a kiss on his moms cheek. she was facing the stove and stirring a large pot. She had turned briefly to kiss him back and smiled when she saw me.

She had dark long hair and little makeup on. She looked like Frank, just older and slightly more feminine.Slightly.

"Hi, I'm Gerard" I awkwardly stated, I hadn't prepared enough for this moment. What was Frank's damn last name?

"Gerard, what a handsome name, nice to meet you. Are you new? haven't seen you around"

she asked, expressing herself through her wooden spoon.

My cheeks started to burn, why must I get so anxious at the most random of times?

"Yeah, today was my first day actually." I smiled and glanced at Frank

"Well I hope Frankie has made you feel welcome, he can be sweet when he wants to be, so he must like you" of course Franks mom meant in a platonic friendship way, but I couldn't help but giggle.

Frank elbowed me and cracked a cheeky smile.

****

We had finished dinner and sat in Franks room talking when his phone started to ring.

"Shit..I forgot all about her..." Frank said pausing wondering wether to answer or not.

I knew who it was straight away.

"Answer it." I said, acting not bothered at all

Frank exhaled before answering

"Cadence..uhh..look..I'm sorry for what happened today, but you and I really need to talk about everything."

I looked around Frank's room and noticed a tank with a small snake looped around a stick. creepy. His bed was roughly made and he had a few things scatted around but otherwise it was neatly kept.

I felt a little embarrassed now that he had seen my room the way it was, I've never been the most hygienic.

Suddenly, I was pushed playfully onto Frank's bed and tackled.

"What the fuck!?" I laughed as Frank pinned me down before quickly shuffling off me only to pose on his side with his arm supporting his head.

"What happened?" he asked sarcastically

"I was minding my own damn business then you assaulted me!" I joked

"Oh, yeah I do that sometimes" I looked at his face as he looked deep into my eyes. He had a cute small scar near one of his eyebrows

"What's that from?" I asked gesturing at his forehead

Frank ran his finger over the scar and looked down

"Um it's nothing..I'll tell you some day but it was a long time ago"

instantly I felt like I shouldn't have asked, yet I was intrigued, what did he mean he'd tell me some day?

"I'm sorry.I shouldn't have said anything...is Cadence ok?" I questioned, trying to change the subject

"Yeah she's ok she said she needs to tell me something tomorrow so we're gonna have a talk at lunch. I'm gonna tell her how I feel. I'm worried though" Frank began

"Why are you worried?" I asked looking into his big eyes

"She's been there for me through so much. She won't take this well, I just know it. It might be messy." he spoke, his voice quivering

I placed my hand on his arm and rubbed it soothingly

"All you can do is try your best, maybe tell her you still want to be her friend?"I offered

"That's a good idea..thanks, you're not just a pretty face" Frank smiled, as I felt heat radiate from my cheeks.

If he was trying to be subtle he was failing gloriously.

"So, I never asked you." Frank spoke, putting his chin on his knuckles and looking up at me

I gave him a perplexed look

"what was your last relationship? Or are you in one now?..."he trailed off quietly

I couldn't help but laugh. I hadn't had many serious relationships at all. I'd had many encounters, but Frank definitely didn't need to know that

"Not in a relationship. My last relationship was with a girl at my old school. We broke before I moved though"

"Oh" said frank as he sat up and scooted backwards "That sucks, sorry" 

"Meh, it's ok. Things started to go bad towards the end anyway..it was for the best." I smiled

"Thankyou for showing me around today and helping me" I said awkwardly playing with his bedsheets

"It's no problem...Gee" Frank responded. Gee?..that was a name that only people close to me called me.

"Why did you?" I curiously asked

Frank was visibly taken back 

"Um, well to be honest I thought you looked cool this morning. You look like a vampire on stage, all white and stuff" Frank smirked that darn cute way he does

I laughed, shaking my head

"That was so embarrassing, someone threw a ball of paper at me" I rolled my eyes

"I know..it was Jordie..He's such an ass." Frank spilled "I told him to shut the fuck up then got an after school. thank god you had a hissy fit and stormed off before school finished" Frank playfully punched my arm, no one had ever stood up for me before, how sweet..

"Thank you" I said, smiling warmly

Frank caught me off guard and pecked my cheek, making me jump slightly. It seemed like nothing to him, sporadic bursts of endearment.

"You're cute" Fuck. That meant to stay safely inside my mind...

Frank smiled. could it be, that I had him stumped? it sure seemed that way..


	9. Places within us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! sorry I've been MIA, I had no time to be away from my family and write smut LOL but it be like that. thank you for reading I promise to try and update weekly now <3

“You can do this, I’ll be with Mikey at the diner if you wanna join us after.” I said smiling with a closed mouth.  
Frank was looking at his feet and angrily kicking tiny stones. He remained silent, making me feel uncomfortable. I adored the high energy happy Frank, I liked the pissed off moody Frank too but not as much. I just wanted to hug him.

He looked up quickly, catching my eyes for the slightest moment and kissed my cheek almost too rapidly to comprehend if it had actually happened.

“See ya” He said pivoting on his heel as he turned and made off down the street. I watched his back side for way longer than I should have as memories of last night came oh so warmly flooding back.

I began to slowly amble, completely enveloped by the movie of Franks face playing on repeat in my mind.  
The feeling of infatuation was starting to encroach on my being. We had laughed, drawing our best impressions of comic book and movie characters on a shared piece of paper, talking about our favourite things. He caught me staring at him out of the corner of my eye and smiled ever so cutely down at his pencil as I bit my lip and continued back at my work. “Oops!” He let out in confident distraction, knocking my hand to make my pencil unsteady. I craved his touch and wondered if he did mine.

I didn’t mind that he made me draw the joker with a crooked jaw, I kicked him back softly, which earnt me an immediate hard kick back. His beautiful dark eyes looked up at me from the page. “What?” I asked nervously   
smirking 

“You stick your tongue out when you draw..I like that..” He said as my cheeks started to burn. I giggled awkwardly, no one had told me they like my weird habits before.

“Holy shit” he continued looking at my scribbling “Your so talented..” 

“Thanks, I want to be a comic book artist” I responded casually

“What do you want to be?” I asked before suddenly being interrupted by a knock on the bedroom door, making me jump

“Frank, Is your friend staying the night? I have fresh towels and blankets here” His moms sweet voice questioned.

Frank looked at me and before I could respond he said “Yeah ma, leave them there” he called back

“Oh thankyou! Mrs..Um..” I searched for Frank’s response 

“Iero” he smiled cheekily

“Iero..” I hollered at the door

“Call me Gwen” Her voice trailed as she made her way down the stairs

“Iero…” I repeated softly it suited him so well.

“Oh shit I better message Mikey to tell mom I’m staying here..” I said patting my pockets for my phone

“With Frank, can you let mom know I’m staying the night?” I messaged embarrassingly slowly, catching Frank mimicking my tongue poking, which made me consciously stop.

“Kinky.” Mikey replied as yet again I began to blush.

Frank grabbed my wrist, my phone clutched tightly in my palm as he read Mikey’s reply. He grabbed my phone and decided to type back 

“Pete likes his hair pulled, can’t wait to show Frank my massive-“ Frank started laughing a little too much, making me grab the air in an attempt to snatch my phone back, resulting in him quickly pressing send

“What did you write!?” I asked, now clasping my hands over his

“Weirdo. I don’t need to know about you two thanks.” Mikey responded

Frank was laughing into the ground, proud of his small feat.

I caught a glimpse of what he had written and was now hugely embarrassed. “You shit!” I laughed, half crawling on his back to wrangle my phone from his grips

“Oooh, but I was right about the massive bit wasn’t I?” I awkwardly shuffled off his back and released his hands, rolling onto my back and propping myself on my elbows before being jumped on.

Our faces were the closest they had ever been. Our hearts were racing in exhilaration. His warm breath played over my eyes and nose, minty in scent.

As I tried to get up feebly, our lips brushed slightly. My school shirt had ridden halfway up my stomach and I could feel the warmth from his abdomen radiating downwards, seemingly growing hotter by the second 

“Sorry” We let out in unison , Frank smirked before quickly pecking my lips purposefully.

“Sorry..” He let out again, very clearly not sorry. 

Our lips finally met with full intention, hungry for one another’s but careful in coveted exploration.

It was magic, fireworks.

Our hands very obediently stayed away from each other, as tempting as it was to run them through his hair and down his back.

After a while we both pulled away quietly.

Frank leant back between my legs and sat on his calves. He extended his arm out to me to sit me up.

Frank casually stood up and walked to the far corner of his room and pulled out a small box, placing it on his bedside table.

I played with my hair pretending not to be completely giddy about what we just shared, even though I was, insanely giddy.

He cracked his window and sat on the ledge with his little legs resting on a chair beneath him. After he took a long draw from the bong he gestured towards me and raised his eyebrow to ask if I wanted some.

I didn’t particularly want to but I thought it’d be rude not to. Carefully he handed me the bong and lit the piece for me. I coughed slightly and exhaled out the window, a sense of calm washing over me.

Frank rubbed my arm, smiling sweetly. God he was perfect. He always knew what to do, unlike me who panicked doing menial tasks.

I passed him the bong back and when he had placed it on the table I nestled into him as he opened his arms to wrap them around me. He was suddenly my safe place, my happy place. I didn’t know these places existed within another person.

*****


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I hope you're all well :) sorry its taking a while to get into this pic but I promise I have lots of twists etc planned and soon! enjoy :)

Mikeys POV

“Why do you keep looking around?” I asked Gerard as he sat next to me biting his nails looking at the door

“Frank might be coming, he was going to talk with Cadence..” Gerard spoke softly

“That party is tonight, are you gonna go?” I asked

“Mmm dunno..I’ll be drinking either way though” Gerard had started a nightly drinking ritual, seemingly increasing in drinks by the day.

“He’s here!” I watched as Gerard’s eyes lit up, it was nice to see him so happy over someone.

Frank pushed the door open forcefully but his face relaxed once he found Gerard, waving from our table.

“Hey” we all let out in unison

“What’d she say?” Gerard asked

“She was upset. She kept asking me why and if it was someone else. I didn’t really know what to do. I asked if we could still be friends and she said ’sure’ but she had this weird look in her eyes…Like her sadness turned into passivness”

“Oh wow..” Gerard let out

“I couldn’t tell her that there was someone else.” Frank let out looking at his knees

Gerard gulped, he doubted if that someone else was him 

“Anyway I’m glad it’s done. It’s bitter sweet but I couldn’t deal with leading her on and not being attracted to her anymore.”

Gerard and I stayed silent unsure of what to say, so I thought of a question to break the awkwardness

“Are you gonna go to the party thing?” 

“Maybe..Are you guys?” Frank asked

“Could be fun” Gerard let out

“Are you and Pete going?” Frank asked me, his eyes slightly sparkling as his mouth formed a small smirk

“I uhh haven’t asked him..”

“Well you should” Frank snapped rather quickly

“Ok” I managed before pulling out my phone to message Pete, we had exchanged numbers after school and talked for hours last night and I wanted an excuse to talk to him today anyway

“Hey, hope you got some sleep little dude…Gee and I are going to that party tonight, wana come? M”

I anxiously awaited his reply, I couldn’t get his damn face out of my head. He was so attractive, way too attractive for me..but we were just friends..I’m not even sure he’s gay..

Gerard and frank weren’t saying much they were looking at each other coyly, and every so often Frank would flick his lip ring with his tongue and I could have sworn I felt the heat from Gerards cheeks.

Frank was definitely hot in his own way. He did not give a fuck and he pulled it off so well.

I couldn’t help but wonder why he was so interested in Gee though. They did seem a bit different. I didn’t care as long as Gerard was happy.

*****

PETE

I don’t know how this happened. And so soon too. I’m not g-maybe I’m Bi. I don’t know what I am but I do know that falling for Mikey feels so wrong, yet so right. If anyone on the soccer team ever found out I’d be bashed into oblivion.  
But hey, theres nothing wrong with two guys being really close is there? 

This is all so confusing. I want to kiss him. This is wrong. I can’t get Mikey out of my head. The thrill and excitement of unrequited lust. I could write about for days, I want to protect him.

My. Phone went off, finally interrupting my thoughts

It was Mikey asking about the party.

“Hey :), didn’t sleep alot, I got someone on my mind…Yeah, I wanna go, can I see you before though?” I replied

Frank had told me Gerard stayed the night at his and I was insanely jealous.

They were getting on extremely well. Knowing Franks past I wondered often if he liked Gerard more than just a friend. I wondered if Gerard would feel the same way back.

Another message came through

“Oh1? Cool…I have someone on my mind too. Is it someone from school? Where do you want meet?”  
I smiled so stupidly at his words. I knew that someone on his mind was me. 

“My house, 15 Dayder Crescent, my parents aren’t home.P” I replied ignoring the first bit of his message.

Forty minutes had passed and I heard foot steps shuffling up my front stairs before a quiet knock. I made sure I was in nothing but my boxers and socks…

****  
GERARD

Mikey had left Frank and I at the diner, which I was grateful for. There had been a pupil free day at school which I was even more grateful for. Frank ordered me a vanilla latte chiller and a coffee for himself.

“I’m proud of you” I let out looking at his brows as he carved out a bit of wood on the table with a pen.

He smiled and looked up, “Thanks, Gee..Do you want anything for the party tonight?” Frank said changing the subject

I was actually so excited at the prospect of going to a party, with Frank. He was fast becoming my favourite person besides Mikey. I have a crush on Frank and I’m almost certain he has a crush on me.

“Yeah, I want try get some alcohol, Mikey mentioned Pete said he could get anything” I responded before sipping at my drink.

Frank’s eyes couldn’t tear away from my lips around the straw, which usually made me uncomfortable, when people studied me eating or drinking, but I didn’t mind franks attention one bit, intact I kind of craved it.

“You don’t need to ask Pete for anything. I love him but he’s a heart breaker and I don’t want him coming onto you or anything” Frank responded a concerned tone marking his voice.

“So..Is Pete..y’know..?” I asked, my cheeks flushing a little at the suggestion of the word ‘Gay’. How fucking old am I!?..

“He told me he doesn’t really know. He likes both but is too scared for others to know about it y’know. He always says he’s gay from like the waist up.”  
My first thought was Mikey. Mikey had never spoken about girls, but he had never spoken about guys either. He seemed really into Pete, and Franks message to him about Pete liking his hair pulled made me wonder if Pete had mentioned liking Mikey.

“That’s cool…and you?” I asked bravely.  
Frank looked down at his coffee awkwardly. “Uhh…I think I like guys.” He said coughing at the end of his sentence, though Frank was certain he liked guys.

I smiled at him and waited for his question back

“You?” He finally spoke up

“Guys.” I said back sharply. “Don’t get me wrong I think some women are incredibly beautiful, but I don’t want kiss them like I wanna kiss guys”

“Yeah…you wanna kiss ‘guys’” Frank said emphasizing the plural

I laughed and stuck my tongue out “Maybe!” I said giggling

Frank frowned and shrugged so cutely I felt instantly bad for saying I might want to kiss more than one guy.

 

****

PETE

Mikey tried to not look at me when I answered the door, but I teased him, by smiling as if I didn’t notice.  
I took his hand and let him trail behind me. He could be so damn quiet, I wanted to bring all of what was inside of him to the light.

I sat on my bed and made sure I pulled him next to me.

“Hi” I said smiling, looking deep into his eyes, My heart racing , as I wondered if that would be visible through my chest.

“Hey” Mikey smiled back

“Want to help me get ready?” I asked, pulling my puppy dog eyes

“Uh sure..” Mikey said with a weak grin

“How do you get your hair like that?” He asked whilst I faced my dresser

“I straighten it, I could straighten yours for later if you want?” I asked, turning around, quickly catching his eyes darting from my ass.

“Yeah, do you have eyeliner too, It looks so sweet on you!” He exclaimed

“Thanks dude. I think this shirt's too tight..do you mind giving me a hand taking it off?” I was such a smart arse when I wanted to be. I longed for any kind of friction between us and I knew how to get it.

Mikey stood up and slowly made his way towards me, gulping as he did.

I had my hands crossed over my waist and tried to not make it obvious how nice it felt to have his hands come over mine.

“Ughhh it’s so…tight..”I dramatically enforced as we slowly slid the shirt up my abs. It wasn’t that tight at all, but I managed to make Mikey laugh. I wanted him to study my body and fall in love with it.  
I wanted to study his body and do the same…


	11. Bullies drink looser juice

**

As soon as we pulled the shirt over my head I made sure I had a firm grip on Mikey’s wrists, guiding his hands down my abs slowly. We both watched as his pale hands trailed down my dark torso.

My head hung back as I inhaled with a small groan before biting my lip. Mikey smiled sweetly, unsure of what to do but making it clear he liked what he saw.

Once he got to my belt I dropped his hands and cupped his face, making our eyes meet.  
I leant in a small way and he mirrored my action before letting our lips touched softly. Our kiss grew more intense and I decided to push him backwards onto my bed, taking him by surprise.  
I landed on top of him and started kissing the space between his shoulder and his ear as our breathing synchronised.

“Hey..Pete..” Mikey let out between breaths

“Mmm” I mumbled, still nuzzling at his neck

“I’ve never done things..with a guy-“ he let out as his hands slightly squeezed at my hips

I stopped and raised my head to look at him, “Oh, no don’t worry, we’re just experimenting, I’m not like gay or anything. Dicks weird me out.” I felt wrong denying my sexuality but the truth was I had still wondered where I fit.

“Oh..” Mikey responded, seemingly relaxing without the threat of loosing his virginity right then and there. I wondered how many people had come before me, who had touched him, jealous that I may not be the only one,

I kissed my way down to his neck line, lifting his shirt up before continuing to kiss towards his navel- his jeans becoming tight as he grew hard.

“You drive me crazy Mikey Way” I spoke gently looking up at him from his belt  
Mikey blushed, pausing before speaking “You too”

GERARD  
I tried Mikey’s phone to no avail and figured he’d be with Pete, I asked frank to try Pete just incase but he said he couldn’t get onto him either.

Frank would be here shortly to pick me up before we would go and get Brendon. I found Brendon hilarious and liked that he was almost unashamedly himself.

This was where I could have used Mikey’s help, we always helped pick each others outfits when needed.  
I wanted to look good for Frank but also effortless, luckily mine and Mikey’s band shirt collection was impressive, making my decision a little easier.

I decided to go with The Smiths shirt and black jeans. I ran the smallest bit of gel through my mid length hair running my fingers through it messily. I made weird faces in the mirror for five minutes before being interrupted by my phone

“Hey you, I’m outside” Franks voice did things to me, even the simplest of sentences

“Cool, I’ll be down in a sex.. I mean sec!!” I yelled before a fit of laughter on the other end

I practically jumped the whole flight of stairs and bolted out of the house, nearly tripping over in the process

“You could have come in you know” I began, opening the passenger door to Frank’s car  
Frank didn’t respond, instead he just raised his brows as his mouth hung open, it made me feel awkward but in a nice way

He had small stretchers paired with a black jacket with a white shirt underneath, he always looked sharp and clean despite his punk aesthetic.

“I didn’t know you liked The Smiths? “ he asked in excitement  
“You don’t know enough about me then do you Frankie” I laughed back  
“Nope! I’m gonna change that though” He said convincingly, taking off from the kerb  
“Look at that cute little head” he said roughing up my hair playfully  
“Hey!” I said swatting his hand away “Keep your god damn eyes on the road” I chuckled  
“It’s a bit hard when I have such a pretty distraction next to me” He winked, and just like that he melted all the ice inside my being.

I knew I was blushing, I wasn’t used to this type of attention, especially not from a guy.

“What do you like to drink? I have vodka and juice or beer” he asked patting the seat behind him 

Alcohol was my weakness. It made me loose all my inhibitions. I felt fun, happy and unstoppable when I drank.

“Aw thanks, I’ll have some vodka” I said way too eagerly

“Ok but take it easy I don’t wanna look after a sloppy Gee the whole night” Frank spoke “It’s ok if I have to though” he continued quietly

“I can look after myself, besides what if you end up being the messy bitch, then I’d have to carry you everywhere” I said winking 

Frank stuck his tongue out, “The only place I’ll let you carry me is to bed” cheeky bastard.

We pulled up outside Brendon’s where he was waiting on a step, waving eagerly once he saw us.

He came bounding over to the car as Frank reached the back seat, handing me a bag containing a bottle of vodka, orange juice and a six pack.

I madly flicked the lid off the vodka and undid the cap of juice. 

“Hey Guys!” Brendon said voraciously, crashing into the backseat

I had filled my mouth with a sip of juice and a sip of vodka, making the two mix harmoniously before burning my oesophagus as I swallowed.

I could feel Frank’s eyes lingering over me so I turned, holding both drinks in my hand.

“What?” I let out

He laughed before he spoke “I didn’t think you’d do what you just did, who needs a cup when you got a big mouth right?” He winked suggestively making me chuckle.

“You want one?” Frank turned offering Brendon a beer

“Thanks!” Brendon said snatching the can from Frank’s hand.

As we pulled up to the party I saw Pete’s car and made out two dark shadows in the front seats.

Frank parked and opened the compartment in front of my legs, pulling out a bong.

He packed and lit it up, cracking the window slightly to let the plume of smoke out.  
I observed him in silence. It seemed Frank depended on weed just to get through the day,

I wouldn’t question him yet, but I did want to talk to him about it later.

He placed the bong back and got out of the car, opening my door and helping me out. I thanked him with a smile as I took his hand.

Brendon ran over to Pete’s car, banging on the driver window, before Pete wound down his window. I saw Mikey’s head pop out behind him which made me glad, knowing Pete was looking after him.

“Hey losers” Pete called out  
“Sorry for interrupting your hot date, I’ll be quiet next time and just watch” Brendon laughed as Pete shoved his head away from the window

Frank and I held hands until we reached the others.

“Enough soft porn, I need to find Dallon” Brendon said marching towards the party house. 

“I tried calling like a million times” I spoke as Mikey got out of the car and shut the door behind him, seeming non-chalant about my concern for his where abouts.

“Oh, sorry..” He said taking out his phone and looking at it

“Just let me know you’re with Pete next time” I said as Pete and Frank joined our sides.

Frank offered Mikey and Pete a beer each and we walked around the side of the house, music thumping from some speakers.

It was starting to get dark and a deafning choir of high school voices called out in the dusk.

The back yard was packed, people were mostly talking in groups, luckily no one seemed to really notice our entry.

Suddenly Pete pulled Frank and I aside quickly placing a small baggie in my hand before running away to catch back up to Mikey.

I searched the back yard and found a tool shed, its door ajar.

Frank and I scurried inside as I presented the little baggie half full of white powder.

My eyes lit up as I took my finger and slid it open slightly, taking the small clear straw resting inside it.

Frank grabbed my arm before I got a chance to place either end of the straw from my nose to the powder.

“Hey..not too much ..ok?” Frank said, his gorgeous hazel eyes, pools of serendipity entrapping my gaze.

I had planned of sniffing more than half that bag but modestly sniffed a quick huff before smiling at him.

“You keep this on you then, I don’t trust myself” I uttered quietly

He took the bag and the straw and sniffed longer than I did. I noticed the scar on his brow again and decided to ask him about it

“So, how did you get this guy?” I asked running my finger over it slowly

Frank rolled up the bag and shoved it intones back pocket

He let out a long sigh as I stood there, feeling an intense rush building inside me.

“I use to be bullied by a guy and sometimes he went too far” he began

“He’d pin me down and threaten me with his pocket knife.” Frank looked at the ground, one hand coming to rest on his neck

“That’s not the best of it though..” anger began to build up,I felt like my head was going to explode. The thought of Frank being powerless and of someone tormenting him made my blood boil.

“Sometimes he use to…he use to kiss me..sorta..it’s weird cos I had a strange crush on him but I fuckin’ hated his guts at the same time. His kisses weren’t of love, they were of possesion. He’d tell me how hot I was and buy me things and try to be sweet, then he’d turn on me and threaten to hurt me if I told anyone.”

I raised my hand to my open mouth and felt tears forming in my ducts,

“How!?..How long did this go on for Frank?! Who was it!? I’m going to fucking kill them and that’s a promise!” I yelled, pacing around the dark shed

“You’re not going to do anything about it. This is why I didn’t want to tell you straight away.” He spoke, leaning back against the door, crossing his arms in a sigh

“Who was it?” I asked walking up close to him

“Gee..I don’t want to tell you just yet. Please can we enjoy tonight and not talk about it anymore? “ I realised then that I had been insensitive to his feelings.

I held his arm and stood backwards after placing a kiss on his forehead

“Sure..I’m sorry, lets talk about it another time..I’m really high and full of emotion. I’m sorry Frankie”  
I uttered apologetically

He kissed my lips before pulling away slightly  
“Thank you for understanding Gee.” We kissed again as his back started sliding down the door, forcing me to straddle his thighs as we landed on the ground.

****


	12. Firsts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally smut happens lol this is a quick update but I'll be sure to post the next part very soon, hopefully tomorrow :) how are you guys liking this so far? I feel like my writing is coming back with every chapter I write...sorry things are slow though. Has anyone ever written other fanfics for other bands? I use to write placebo fics lol *such blush*

*Pete*

“Is Frank here?” Cadence asked, chewing gum on the side of her mouth, her eyes bigger than half dollars

“Dunno..”I lied I hoped she would leave him and Gerard alone but something told me that would be a stretch

“Well, well, look who still doesn’t have a girlfriend” A voice boomed in the near distance

It was Joey.

“Hope you find one soon!” I called back as his shadow came closer, becoming more solid.

He went to grab me by my shirt near my neck but I forcefully shoved him backwards, making him land arse first on the concrete

“You’re a faggot and everyone knows it” Joey said in disgust

I pooled saliva in my mouth and spat sharply at his face. I wasn’t usually one to spit but I deemed it appropriate in this moment

By this time Mikey and I began to walk away as a few of Joey’s friends held him back whilst he hollered “You’re dead Wentz!”

“Don’t worry about him Pete.” Mikey re assured me as we loitered around a table well supplied with alcohol.

I couldn’t bring myself to talk. There was a war inside my head, one of reputation against love.

I took a red cup and filled it to the brim with punch, I chugged it all then filled it once more before handing it to Mikey.

He began to slowly sip on it before I knocked it out of his hand, full of false courage, and pounced on him, collecting his lips with mine

“I love you Mikey” I smiled, hungrily pushing myself onto him as he stepped backwards

Mikey pulled away, putting his arm between our chests

“Pete, I really like you too, but you’re wasted. People are looking.” He uttered under his breath

I was hurt but I knew if I kept going he would forget about it and go with it

“I don’t care!” I demanded, smiling goofily

“You will though…” He said holding me still glad that I looked as though I was finally listening

I sat down on the edge of a rocky garden bed with Mikey sitting next to me patting my back.

****

*Gerard*

/Smut/

Frank had pushed me backwards onto the dirt floor of the shed and was floating over me. He was rough yet passionate with me as we made out with our bodies pressed close together.

He thought he had full control until I reached down and palmed him through his jeans, before sliding my hand inside his boxers as he undid his zip with a moan

“You’re already hard” I smiled in delight

He reached down and felt me over my pants “So are you” He grinned biting his lip

I didn’t really want our first time to be a stoned mess but I wasn’t about to bring a stop to things

I slid myself still on my back further down his body, kissing his stomach as he brought his crotch closer to my face

I slid his pants down just enough to gip him and swirl my tongue on his tip as he let out soft deep moans

He pushed back as I pumped him slowly at first then more vigorously with every stroke

“Fuck..i’m sorry I’m not gonna last long” He said before his whole body became stiff above me

I sucked and made my tongue go hard against his underside before I felt the staggered jolts travel up his shaft, filling my mouth with his hot load

I had begun playing with myself in the middle of sucking him off, he had noticed once he was finished and quickly made his way down to my groin

He took my whole length and did things to me with his mouth that felt breathtaking

I continued to pump myself before squealing “I’m so close!”

He placed two fingers under my balls right as I came and did something no one had ever done to me.

“Holy fuck!” I yelled arching my back

Suddenly giggles emerged from the darkened window “Oh my god..” I whispered as Frank stood up to investigate, doing up his fly at the same time.

“Do you think they saw?” I asked as he peered out

“Yeah..but I think they just caught the end of it.I’m not worried, are you?” He asked calmly

“Uh..no..no I don’t really care..” And that was the truth as long as Frank was by side

“That was naughty” He smiled suggestively, holding his hand out to help me off the ground  
***


	13. wtf is going on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is either cursed or a blessing ??

*Brendon*

There he was, the only male in a group of girls, look at him trying to look straight and all. He was so good at playing the ‘just friends’ facade, it drives me nuts.

I pranced over to the group, squeezing between two girls, making sure I interrupted the group conversation casually.

“Brendon!” Dallon greeted with a smile, wrapping gan arm around my back and patting me gently.

“Hey, just got here” I lied, I definitely had been looking for him for at lest half an hour

“Dallon, we’re gonna go talk to Joey, we’ll see you later?” One of the girls spoke before they all turned around, with the exception of one blonde who winked and mouthed ‘call me’  
“BYE” I said a little too enthusiastically with a wave before placing my hands on my hips

Dallon giggled as I turned to face him

“You gotta stop leading pretty girls on” I Poured

“You’re the only pretty girl I intentionally lead on Brendon, I can’t help it if they like me” I scrunched my face up and crossed my arms

“I got something that might make you a bit happier..here” Dallon slipped out a small vile from his pocket and held my hand as he passed it to me 

I hid it behind my fingers and sniffed deeply relaxing as I exhaled

“If I didn’t know any better I’d say you’re trying to get me all relaxed so you can have your way with me”  
Dallon laughed, biting his lip- that fucker knows what that does to me

“Well do you feel better?” He asked looking into my eyes  
“90% but I could feel EVEN better” I winked before grabbing his hand and leading him inside 

“Brendon!” He whispered  
“You go first, I’ll come up in 5 ok?” He spoke, dropping my hand

I didn’t look back as I made my way up his stairs in the dark, as I opened his bedroom door I heard rustling

“Whose there?” A familiar voice called out

“Fuck you, whose that!?” I called back

“Brendon?..It’s Pete..” Pete’s voice quietened

“I’m tryna smash, shouldn’t you be stalking Mikey?” I practically yelled into the dark abyss

“Mikey’s here you fuck and I don’t stalk him asshole. We’re finished anyway sorry bout the wet patch” Pete said before pushing past me hand in hand with Mikey

Dallon came to the top of the stairs behind me shocked to see Pete and Mikey leave his room together.

“Um..Were they?” Dallon asked, Pete and mike’s footsteps could be heard bolting down the stairs

“Mhm” I let out holding my hand out for him, pulling him inside his room and pushing the door.

“I didn’t know Pete…” Dallon began as I started kissing at his mouth

“All my friends Dallon, ALL of them.” I said in hurried breaths

I hung off his bottom lip as we rushed to undress each other, something that was becoming way to often to be just a casual affair

“But Frank had a girlfriend?” He let out as I fiddled with his belt 

“Especially Frank…I’m fairly certain he and the new kid Gerard are fucking, which is what I’d like to be doing right now so could ya shut up?” I spoke as I dacked his pants, underwear included

He pushed me backwards onto his bed, I had forgotten about the sticky mess Pete said he left until it was squashed firmly into my back

“Ughh” I let out

“What!?” Dallon asked worriedly  
“Pete’s cu-nevermind!” I said pulling his face towards mine before pulling away to spit on my hand

Dallon was already hard, my hand slipped up and down him easily before he wasted no time thrusting himself inside me. I always moaned at the first touch but quickly got into our chaotically fast rhythm. He was the only boy that could keep up with me.

“I love how your massive cock nearly spilts me open” I cried out

Dallon tried not to laugh, a few beads of sweat dripped from his hair, making sparkling pools on my chest

In a few hard, sharp thrusts he had come inside me, yet he wasted no time wrapping his lips around my cock, using both hands to pump me eagerly 

I thrusted back, deep into his throat, making him choke slightly on my length. He sent me over the edge as he dug his tongue into my slit, making me spill into his hot mouth.

I heard him gulp as he rolled on his back and lay next to me

“Wow, so much talent for a straight guy, it’s crazy how you know what to do guy” I laughed, sliding my arm over his bare chest

He giggled, running his hand over my arm and drawing lazy spirals as I nuzzled into his neck.

“We better get back downstairs” murmured Dallon, his words stabbing through my heart like ten thousand knives

“Yeah, sure, whatever” I said rolling off him

“I’m..I’m sorry Brendon” Dallon said shaking his jeans and sliding them onto his long legs

“Yeah I know, we can’t go public cos you’re Joey Weekes’ brother, but you do really like me..”  
Dallon walked over to me and felt the top of my head as I sat on his bed in the dark, still naked.

He kissed my lips, picked up his shirt and left. I sighed in exaggeration as I sat there, alone. I couldn’t sit still for long though so I decided get up and turn Dallon’s light on.

I was going to steal one of his shirts. I opened his drawer and rifled through un organised shirts, underwear and pants until settling on a dark blue t shirt that said ‘Lap dance Tester’. “What the fuck” I laughed, sliding it over my torso. His perfume hugged me, he always smelt so good.  
I put my pants back on and made my way downstairs.

***

*Mikey*

“Do you wanna go somewhere we can be alone?” I offered  
“More than anything” Pete smiled, I never noticed how perfect his teeth were until now


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> happy New Years! hope you all had a lovely NYE, mine was pretty weird, I kept having intrusive suicidal thoughts and it was scary. But I'm feeling a bit better .. Where did you celebrate New Years? I was at home in Sydney :)

Pete took my hand as I followed him inside Dallon’s house.  
“Are you sure we should be in here?” I asked rather stupidly, already knowing that Pete would say ‘Yes’  
“Yes.” Pete answered, pulling me inside and kicking the door with his foot…

 

*Gee*

“Everyone! I have an announcement!, Gather round!” Joey’s voice boomed across the back yard as huddles of teen swarmed the table he was standing on

Frank and I stood at the back of everyone, near the pool ledge. We lazily linked arms behind our backs and he drew spirals on my back making my spine tingle in delight.

Brendon and Dallon made sure they stood close, but with someone in between them, whilst Mikey and Pete were lost amongst the crowd.

“Thank you all for coming, I’d like to make a toast to our grade, and to the boys on the team who make our grade so successful!” Joey cheered as a collection of males made ape sounds.  
“Alright alright, now I also want to thank, the loser’s of our grade, because without them, hell, school would be boring. So without further ado, I’d like to share with you all some news a few little birdies kindly recorded and showed me”

My heart sank, I was suddenly at the peak of anxiety and not so bravely staring it in the face. 

Frank grabbed my hand and squeezed it, as if he knew that I was freaking out internally.

Everyone around us whispered and giggled before another jock took the table and held his iPhone sideways for everyone to see.

He pressed the play button and what unfolded was a dark, slightly shaky view from the shed window. 

It showed us side on, Frank bobbing his head up and down whilst my body arched backward in ecstasy. It was definitely us and there was no mistaking it.

I looked at Frank with worry, only to notice he was looking down at his shoes. I crossed my arms and looked straight at Joey, my eyes piercing through him like laser beams.

“Joey, That’s enough” Dallon grunted before yanking Joey backwards off the table

“Who is it!?” Cried a voice from the crowd as laughs and gasps stampeded through the backyard

“Give it up for the happy couple, Frank Iero and Gerard Way!” Cried the remaining jock proudly extending his arms towards me

I had no time to think though as a rough force collided with my right side, making me loose my balance and go flailing into the deep end of the pool, dragging a small glass table with me.

I was never a great swimmer, between bobs of air I saw Frank yell at Cadence before ripping his shirt off and diving towards me.

I tried to keep my head above the water but my attempt saw my head collide with the side of the table I had pulled in making me wince and then see black.

 

I woke up in Mikey’s arms, laying on my back. Brendon was leaning over his shoulder looking at me with concern.  
“You fucking bitch!” I heard Frank’s voice boom and turned to see Pete holding Frank back as he tried marching forward.

“Gee, are you alright?” Mikey asked, now I could see a small crowd of people around us

My head was pounding and I was wet and cold.

“Mmhm, I wanna..be at home.. Mikey” I stuttered as goosebumps bloomed on my arms 

“Put him on my back, I’ll carry him to Frank’s car” Brendon suggested, turning to crouch

Mikey sat me up before I mustered enough strength to throw my arms around Brendon’s neck. He stood up carefully, holding onto one of my arms as I completed the operation by straddling his hips.

Brendon was warm and his hair smelled of scented gel. He felt comfortable and I could have stayed on his back for eternity. I’d never tell him that though.

Dallon had come running over and walked beside Brendon and I. “Are you ok Gerard?! Do you need an ambulance?” I opened my mouth to speak but was interrupted by Brendon  
“Your brother is gonna fucking get it. He’s fine, Dallon, but I can’t help but wonder if he would say that shit if he knew his own brother was the biggest closet gay around.” I was proud of Brendan. It was unfair that he made this seem like Dallon’s fault, but I was happy to see him stand up for what he believed in the face of his lover.

“Brendon..I..” Dallon’s face fell as he searched for Brendons eyes to no avail.

“I’m sorry this happened Gerard. I’m sorry I couldn’t stop it” He stopped walking beside us and I watched as his eyes froze almost trance like.

I didn’t know what to say so I just looked at him sorrowfully.

“Bee?” I questioned

“Mm?” Brendon hummed back

“Did someone push me? I heard Frank yelling at someone..” 

“It was Frank’s ex.” Was all he let out

Our journey ended finally at Frank’s car and Brendon awkwardly bent back so I could sit on the bonnet.

We heard a scuffle come around the corner then noticed that it was Pete, Mikey and Frank.

“Joey’s fuckin’ dead, I’m going to kill him Pete!” Frank was the angriest I had ever seen him. He was red and his brows furrowed sharply.

I’m so glad that Pete was with him, he was the only one who could hold him back and the only one besides me he would listen to.

As Frank came closer I noticed that he was holding his fist and there was blood on his knuckles.

“Gee!” He called as he noticed me and ran towards me, still clutching his knuckles.

He embraced me so tightly, his scent encompassing my whole being as he did so. He felt like home; better than home.

“What happened to your hand?” I asked as he pulled away gently.

“He socked Joey square in the kisser” Pete spoke before Frank could

“I want to go home” I spoke, as a rock formed in my throat


	15. A/N

Hi hi I think imma leave this fic.. I don't think people are reading it which is cool cos I'm a lot more interested in writing my other shet atm so I'll put this on hold to focus on the other stuff. Let me know though if this is something you're actively reading and want me to keep going cos I will <3


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww, I owe this chapter to the few of you who left kudos and messaged me- I found my spark for this fic again and I'm now happy with where I want it to go so ill keep going with it :)
> 
> thanks for still reading ily x

Frank had carried me into my own bed and was sitting beside me, nursing the bruise on my head.

He kissed me softly around my face and looked like he was on the verge of tears.

“I’m so sorry Gee” He let out slowly, like he was in actual physical pain

I remained silent for a while before peeling off my still wet jeans.

“Lie back down, let me do that” Frank insisted, it was so hot when he took control.  
After he finished undressing me he propped my back up with some pillows and pulled the blanket over me

“I’m just going to my car, I think we could both do with some relaxin’” he pecked my forehead and walked out the door.

On my list of things to do, helping Frank break his dusk till dawn weed habit was pretty high (haaa) up there.

He depended on it, he needed it to go to sleep and then he needed it to wake up, I found it sad, why did he feel he couldn’t function without it?

Frank returned clutching a fat sack in one hand and his bong tucked under the other side of his jacket.

He placed the items on the floor then paused, looking up at me with a broken smile.

“Frank?” I asked quietly

He paused again and nodded

“Do you think we should stop..you know..seeing each other?” A surge of fire rose from between my chest and gathered speed as it settled at the back of my throat

I secretly hoped he would fight for us.

“Gee..” He looked devastated at my suggestion, his eyes became glassy

“I mean.. if that’s what you want..but..” Frank broke away from my eyes and hurriedly packed his bong

“Is this because of that fuck face?” He asked, anger replacing hurt.

“I’m scared, Frank” it was true, I was scared of being hurt by the kids at school, I was scared of my overwhelming feelings towards Frank, I was scared to be openly gay.

Frank didn’t acknowledge me as he walked towards my window and sat down at the sill.

He drew a long breath as he lit the piece and rested his head back against the wall.

I mustered up the strength to sit up and walk over to him

“Gerard, you need to rest” He spoke through clenched teeth, he was closing his eyes so hard I thought he’d do damage.

“I’m ok, besides, this will help me relax remember?” I held out my hands for the lighter and the bong

He watched me as I took a slow, deep inhale- coughing juvenilely as I exhaled. A small smile crept to his lips

“Why do you smoke so much?” I gasped for untainted air, pushing the smoke out of the window with one hand

“It makes me forget” he offered, defeated.

*PETE*

“You’re so sweet” Mikey smiled as he placed the Tylenol in my left hand. In my right I clasped a cold glass of water.  
“I can be a huge dick though too; there is no in-between” I laughed as I started to follow him up the stairs, my eyes not being subtle at all as I watched Mickey hips sway up every step. I loved that he wore his jeans so low.

Mikey knocked quietly on Gerard’s door, not waiting for a response as he walked in

“Hey, Pete wanted to bring you something for your head.” I surveyed the room as I walked in, Gerard and Frank were huddled by the window, Frank looked pissed.

“Aw thanks, that’s really sweet Pete” Gerard smiled, walking towards me reaching out for the water

“Shouldn’t you be resting?” I asked, noting all the features that made him different to Mikey. His nose was small and pointed, and his jaw was more squared.

“That’s what I told him” Frank sighed not breaking his gaze to the darkness falling outside

Gerard rolled his eyes before slamming the Tylenol in his mouth and taking a gulp of water

He shocked me by quickly outstretching his arms and pulling me close for a hug. It would have been nice if I weren’t fucking his brother. He lingered on me a little too long, putting his face into my chest and giggling

Mikey was pulling me backwards by my shirt, I was careful to raise my arms to let everyone know that I had stopped reciprocating

“Pete, let him go” Frank glowered 

“Dude, my arms are literally in the air- how fucked up is he?” I asked as Gerard continued to laugh, somewhat manically now into me

Mikey came from behind me and wedged both of his arms between us “Frank is over that way…stop it Gee..” Mikey tried

“Frank’s being mean and you smell nice” Gerard smiled, Mikey had just managed to pry him off me and walked him backwards by his shoulders. I don’t know what the fuck had just happened, but it sure gave my ego a boost.

“Gerard have you been drinking since you got back from Dallon’s?” Mikey muttered to him through clenched teeth

“Nope!” Gerard looked up at Mikey through bloodshot eyes as he was pushed onto the bed, seated.

“I’ve only smoked a bit with Frank, I promise! Are you gonna tell mom? Oh god what if she tells the cops, their probably on their way to take us to jail for having weed on us, quick! We need to flush the evidence! Everyone get naked, I’m burning our clothes!” Gerard was becoming paranoid. I knew it because every now and then weed makes me paranoid. I think it’s because I have underlying mental health issues, as well as not so underlying bi polar.

Frank jumped off the window sill and walked over to Gerard before crouching beside him, so that their eyes met.

“Gee, Mikey isn’t going to tell Donna, right Mikey?” Frank looked at Mikey with wide eyes

Mikey shook his head

“See, I promise, no one is going to come after us, the police don’t care about weed- you know that..you’re just paranoid” Frank continued

I looked at Gerard with sympathetic eyes, I know the feeling of being so sure and scared of your own thoughts.

“No more weed Gee..” Mikey said lightly stroking the side of Gerard’s face

“Yeah..yeah your right..it’s stupid, I’m just paranoid..i think I’m going to try to sleep now” A collective sigh of relief was expelled from Mikey, Frank and I as Gerard pulled his blanket over him and turned on his side

“You gonna be ok?” Mikey asked Frank

“Yeah..do you know if this has happened before?” Frank asked quietly

“Quite a few times..it’s always drug induced..sometimes he will have pills and be fine and other times it sends him paranoid- same with weed, obviously.” Mikey fiddled with a tuft of hair under his ear lobe

“Ok, I’ll look after him” Frank nodded, returning to Gerard’s side

“nurse Pete?” Gerard cried out

I didn’t know whether to laugh or feel sorry for him. I chose the latter as I managed a “mhm?”

“You can stay, I trust you. I trust you with the most important guy in my life for Christ’s sake, he’s really a good guy isn’t he Frank?” 

“Uh..yeah Gee-“ Gerard cut frank off

“He looks like this emo jock and could have any girl he wanted in school but he chose my baby brother Michaela” I knew it was inappropriate but come on I had to fucking laugh, even Frank giggled

Mikey was red as a beetroot, he raised an eyebrow before storming towards me and hooking my arm as he marched towards Gerard’s door

“You know where we are if you need us Frank” Mikey grumbled

Gerard sat up lazily and attempted to wink at me, but managed to blink both eyes in the process. He was so weird it was cute. Just like Mikey.

*FRANK*

Gerard was silent now, thank fuck. He lay on his side and I watched as his rib cage drew in breaths and exhaled them cathartically.

I reached an arm out and rubbed his back whilst my teeth were busy chewing my nails on the other hand.

I felt guilty for letting him smoke. I should have known he may not handle it so well. It kinda pissed me off that he took such a fondness towards Pete. What if he thinks of Pete when he’s kissing me? Fuck, how could I be so stupid to think Gerard would actually like me?

I wanted to talk to Mikey and see what he thought about all this. Maybe I was a little paranoid too, maybe it was nothing. I mean Gerard is allowed to like other people, as friends. Why was I so jealous though? I selfishly wanted every ounce of his attention. This little ‘thing’ we have going on is more serious than we will ever let on. 

I think I’m in love with him.

*Pete*  
Mikey sat despondently on his bed, looking at his knees.

“Hey, baby, are you ok?” I asked, cupping his shoulder

He remained silent so I moved around the front of him and slowly reached for his chin.

“Look at me..please?” I begged, now resting my knees on the floor in front of him

Slowly his beautiful brown eyes met mine. The usual sparkle in them had been dulled.

“Are you gonna leave me for Gee?” His question cut through me like a machete through butter 

If I had had a drink in my mouth, Mikey would have been sprayed with all mighty force. Luckily I had no liquid in mouth so I covered him instead a copious amount of breath as I exhaled in disbelief

“What the fuck!?” I grinned before realising Mikey wasn’t joking and was genuinely convinced that I was now going after his brother.

“I’m a little hurt, Mikey. Why do you think I would ever leave you? I..really,really…like you” I pushed out, feeling slightly embarrassed at confessing my like to him

“I don’t know or like Gerard like I know you. You’re my dude, my sweet little dude, the only dude I want.” Mikey looked at me, finally and cracked a small smile

“Sweet little dudes forever?” Mikey asked cutely

“Forever Mikeyway.” I said as I kissed his soft little lips.


	17. Go.

Brendon*

“Are you sure you can get a lift back?” Pete asked as we stood beside Frank’s car

“Yeah it’s fine,I’ll call my mom if I have too” I tapped Pete on the shoulder and gave him a small smile. He kissed my cheek then jumped in the back of the car and I watched as they drove off.

My phone has buzzed about 10 minutes ago and I just knew it was him. I didn’t want to read it in front of the others, especially after I had just so casually brushed him off. 

The bright light stung my eyes as I pulled out my phone and read:  
D.Weezy;  
I’m so sorry B. Please let me make this up to you.  
I miss you already  
x

That cute fucker had me so bad. I decided 10 minutes was enough torture for him and made my way back to his house.  
I stormed through that gate, into his back yard and into his house clenching my fists as I made my way upstairs. 

His door was open a jar and I stopped, taking a big breath in before kicking the shit out of that door.

“What the fuck do you mean ‘miss you already’!?” I screamed as my eyes focused on his slender body sitting at the edge of his bed.

His eyes widened in shock- honestly he should be use to my unpredictability by now.

“Shh..I mean exactly what I said” he responded, holding a finger to his lips

Unfortunately I had gone beyond the point of communication where I could stop myself from yelling.

“That’s bullshit and you know it! You don’t know what you mean!” I spat back viciously

Dallon focused his attention on the floor “I meant it Brendon...how’s Gerard?” He asked softly

“Well he’s not fucking great, pal!” I snapped back. Even though I was at the peak of my frustration all I wanted to do was sit next to him and make out with him. Why was I like this?

I moved towards him and noticed that he slowly backed away as if he was scared of me. Fuck.  
Instead of sitting next to him I lay down and looked up at his ceiling.  
“Want a drink?” He offered  
I held my hand out refusing to look at him. I could feel my heart taking big leaps in an effort to calm down.

“I’m going to make this right, B” he said softly  
“I’m not afraid anymore” he spoke again  
I sat up the straightest I ever had in my life.

I uncapped my drink and gulped down a copious amount of liquid in the process.

“Go on...” I gestured, letting him know that I was not about to be a pawn in his cryptic mind fuck tournament

“I want..I want to come out.”  
I laughed even though I really shouldn’t have.  
“I’m sorry, what changed your mind? You told me like an hour ago that we could never do this thing publicly.” 

“I’ve been thinking about this for a while. Maybe it’s what I need to do to help Joey understand a little better.” He sighed

“Dallon. You should want to come out for you. What if it doesn’t make Joey think any different? What if he tries to hurt you?” I asked, my voice quiet now.

“That’s true. I dunno..I have this feeling, every time I see you and it grows daily. I just want to kiss you, in front of everybody. I want to not care about everyone else, it’s fucking exhausting.” I couldn’t believe these words were actually coming out of Dallon’s mouth.

“How fucking high are you!?” I laughed loudly

Dallon went red as a small smirk appeared on his lips. Before I could think of what to say next he pounced on me, pinning me to the bed.

*Gerard*

I woke up to the pain of bright sunlight insisting I open my eyes.

I freaked out momentarily as my hands patted the bed in search of Frank. As I sat up I began to sweat, until I found him in a ball on the floor.

Why wasn’t he in bed with me? I shot up out of bed, a sharp pain radiating from my head as blood pumped through me.  
Vague memories came back to me of last night: I remembered falling in the pool and coming home, smoking with Frank before passing out at some point. 

I walked over to Frank and bent down to kiss his forehead. He looked so peaceful, how did he still manage to look exemplary even whilst sleeping ?

I needed coffee and a shower, I decided to let Frank sleep as long as he wanted so I leaped down stairs, turned the coffee machine on for us both and raced back up to jump in the shower.

My thoughts turned back to Frank as I balanced myself with my arm against the shower wall letting the warm water hug me. 

I closed my eyes as I let my other hand wander to my groin, imagining Frank bent on his knees below me as I stroked repeatedly. 

Soft moans left my lips as I began to perspire in the haze surrounding me. I could picture his hazel eyes looking up at me and gave two last strong tugs before melting into the wall in front of me.

I waited a minute before turning off the shower and stepping out to wrap a towel around my waist. I remembered the second part to my morning routine and briskly pulled the bathroom door open, a figure darted out from my room and down the stairs 

“Frank!?” I called down, not expecting no answer  
I panicked and called again this time with more urgency as I hurried down the stairs

“Frank!” He was gone, I heard the front door open and shut in one movement. What did I do?


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW; Self Harm

Frank was avoiding me. I went to walk up to him in the morning and he quickly looked down and hurried off.

“I don’t know what the fuck I’ve done!?” I cried into Mikey’s shoulder as he pat me on the back.  
“Don’t worry Gee, I’m sure he will talk to you when he’s ready. I’ll ask Pete to give it a try ok?” I sniffled as I nodded , desperately wiping tears from my eyes

I didn’t show up to any of my classes, instead I sat in the bathroom and cried, stopping only when I heard the door swing open. I was a sucker for punishment, apparently, because all I could do was bring up a close up photo I had taken of Frank, perfectly blurring him as he tried to snatch the phone from me.

I heard the class bells go three times and finally decided to emerge from the bathroom stall. I must have not been aware of my surroundings because as I turned the tap on and washed my face I looked up to see someone standing at the basin beside me.

“Holy fuck!” I screamed, causing the other guy to laugh

“Didn’t mean to spook ya…Your face is all red. Are you ok?” He asked, his long black hair covering half his face.

“Oh..yeah” I started, not feeling the need to completely lie to him “Just some girl, y’know?” 

“Oh that sucks, sorry man” He patted me on the back then turned on his heels, running a hand through his hair cool-ly.

“Uh, wait!” I called after him rather desperately

“I haven’t seen you around before..why were you in here?” I questioned, getting to finally see his blue eyes, rimmed with a line of black. If he had lighter hair he could pass as Kurt Cobain’s doppelgänger.

He laughed before responding “It’s a toilet bro..”

My face flushed a deep pink instantly “Right” I managed back

“Don’t worry, I wasn’t actually using the toilet” He smiled as he lifted the hem of his shirt to reveal a flask tucked inside his underwear waistband.

A look of surprise fell upon my face before he spoke again

“Whose that?” He asked gesturing to my phone that I had absentmindedly placed on the sink 

Oh fuck, Frank’s illuminated face beamed back at us as I reached for the phone hoping to shove it in my pocket, my plan was thwarted however when the other guy snatched it first.

“Um that’s just a friend..” I didn’t know what to say to make things look any better than ‘he’s just some friend I was crying over in the toilet, y’know as friends do’

A smirk came to the other boys face as I prepared for whatever gay slur he was about to sling.

“Hm, pretty girl, I’d be upset too.” He smiled softly, handing the phone back to me.

I have never clutched at something as desperately as I had that fucking phone.

“Yeah anyway, I didn’t get your name? I’m Gerard” I smiled, wiping my eyes one last time

“Jared?” he questioned

“Ge-rard” I laughed 

“Cool, nice to meet you, Jarard, see ya!” He said pulling the door open 

“Wait! You never told me your name!?” I called after him

He didn’t respond, instead he turned around quickly and winked before dissapearing amongst a crowd of students.

He intrigued me and left me wanting to know more about him. I liked that he didn’t give me shit for crying over a guy in the toilet.

I couldn’t wait to tell Frank about h-nevermind..

*PETE*

“He completely ignored me. I’ll go to his house after school and see if he’ll talk” I spoke, watching as Mikey bit his nails. I placed my hand over his and slowly moved it from his gnashing teeth.

“Don’t do that babe” I pleaded, his gaze focused straight ahead. He was worried about Gerard and I was gonna fix that.

I kept true on my promise to go Frank’s, not bothering to knock as I entered his front door.  
I could hear someone in the kitchen speaking Italian, a familiar voice; Frank’s mom.

She jumped a little as she looked up and caught me waving. She smiled and mouthed “he’s upstairs” before going back to her conversation 

The thick smell of weed hung around his door, accompanied by the morose vocals of Morrissey.

I knocked before hearing a quick “What?” And letting myself in to his dark room

Frank looked up for a second seemingly unaffected by my presence 

“Ok something’s definitely up, you’re smoking and listening to The Smiths” I began, making my way over to his side

“I just wanna be alone” Frank mumbled 

“You know I’m too annoying for that Frankie...Gee is really worried, we all are. What happened?” I pressed, not expecting an answer

“I had a nightmare whilst I was on his fucking floor..” he let out, picking at a spot on his wrist

“He left me Pete!” Frank spun around, his eyes full and wet

“It was your fault, he likes you. He left me for you. I couldn’t face him when I woke up. I know it was just a stupid dream but it made me feel sick.” He let out, my anger rose at the mention of my name and how he could just so easily assume I, his best fucking friend, would steal his boyfriend.

“It was a dream Frank.” I muttered sighing

“But the part where he held you and told you you smelt nice wasn’t was it!? I hate being your friend sometimes!” He spat

“You need to get the fuck over it Frank- that boy is going to have friends, he was high because of your fucking problem and said and did things he doesn’t even remember. you can’t control him. He was a fucking mess today, why? Because he loves YOU you dick head.” I hadn’t meant to get so angry but he had to know he was being ridiculous.

He looked down at his vinyls in front of him and as he put his head in his palms I noticed a single bright red line had stained his jeans on his upper thigh. 

My heart ached. He had taken a fucking dream way too seriously and felt the need to hurt himself.

“Frankie.. I thought you stopped doing that” I gestured towards his leg

“ I ran into a table.” He lied

“Please Frank, just talk to Gerard?... Also if it’s ok I’d like to stay with you tonight. Just to make sure you’re ok.” I offered rubbing his arm.

I could tell that he was coming round and realising that dreams were just that; Dreams. Trying to decipher dreams can fuck you up and make you unnecessarily paranoid, according to my psychologist.

Frank gestured with his head towards his wardrobe smiling ever so slightly. He didn’t have to ask me twice, I bounced over to his dresser and pulled out what I had labeled ‘my comfy friends’ aka this one pair of red flannel pyjama pants he had ((omfg I forgot what the pattern is called lol it’s literally squares help me)) and I ALWAYS wore them when I stayed over. 

I quickly shot a text to Mikey;

Am with Frank, gonna make sure he speaks to Gerard tonight.  
Like you xo P

A message quickly came back from him 

Thank you, call me later?  
Like you more x M

He forgot to put a ‘o’ after the ‘x’ and that gave me the shits.  
I’m petty ok?.

Frank sighed before nervously biting the nails on one hand and holding his phone to his ear with the other

“Gee?” He answered softly..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo I’m currently dying of an infection so apologies if this does not make sense whatsoever 😂 (I’m not actually dying please don’t write me an obituary <3)


	19. Longing

Cool so I just realised that I changed Jordie Weekes’ name to Joey throughout this story AND Ryan to Dallon LOL I’m so sorry if this confused anyone!?!CHRIST.

*Gerard*

“Hi Frankie..” I answered back, repressing the urge to yell at him and ask him how he could just ignore me for a day. 

The line was silent for a moment as he breathed heavily

“I’msosorrypleasedon’thateme” 

“I don’t hate you. But do you mind telling me what I did?” I questioned 

“Last night you hugged Pete..and I kinda had a nightmare about it..” I had to stop myself from laughing

“What do you mean? Did he suddenly grow fangs and suck my blood or something?” 

“No..I ..Pete’s here, I don’t wana tell you what happened in my dream, but lets just say you chose him over me…” his voice shaked, I could tell he was on the verge of tears

“So, you got shitty with me…over a dream!?” 

“No!..well, yes, but I kinda thought you were flirting with him when you hugged him and said he smelt nice..but you were high and I guess it was just stupid and I’m sorry”

I instantly felt like the lowest piece of shit on this earth. Secretly, I had always thought Pete was good looking- but never in a million years did I mean to make Frank feel like he couldn’t trust me. Obviously my secrets weren’t very safe with inhibited Gerard.

“Aw Frank..I feel horrible. I shouldn’t have done those things. I’m so, so sorry.”

“You shouldn’t feel horrible…you should be allowed to hug friends..I just got really jealous cos I really like you and I’m a needy little bitch when it comes to your attention” I had to laugh at the last part, it was nice to know he wanted all of my attention. Frank let out a cheeky little laugh as well, something I had worried I wouldn’t get the pleasure of hearing again

“I have an idea” I offered

“Why don’t we both stop smoking whilst other people are around, then work out way up to not smoking at all?”

Frank laughed, not the reaction I was looking for. I frowned waiting for his response

“Ok Gee, I promise to try, but can we start this from tomorrow?” 

“Yes” I sighed

“Hows your head?” He asked

“You tell me cutie” I laughed clicking my tongue 

“Gee..thats not what I meant-dont get me thinking about that stuff when I have a guest”

“Aww but its so much fun! Dont you wish I was there to show you how good my head is?”

“Gerard!” He whispered harshly

“Ok ok fine, I’ll just show you how great it is tomorrow” I chuckled

“I miss you” he whispered, instantly melting me

“I miss you too” I smiled 

“I’ll come to your house in the morning and take you to school ok?”

“Sounds perfect Frankie, goodnight”

“Goodnight, sleep well” He ended 

As I walked upstairs I was greeted by Mikey at my doorway, crossing his arms and smiling

“All good?” He questioned

“Yeah, thank you” I said wrapping my arms around him and squeezing 

“Touch Pete again and I’ll flush all your drawings you jack ass.” He muttered, not participating in the hug

I winked at him and pet him on the head as I bounced into my room, searching for the bottle I had left under my bed

***  
PETE

I was happy to hear Frank and Gerard make up on the phone, it made me wish I was with Mikey but Frank and I hadn’t hung out in a long time just the two of us and it was nice.

Frank prepared his bong and I joined him sitting on the edge of his window sill

“Gee and I are giving this shit up tomorrow” he said as the bong bubbled to the sucking of his lips

“I’ll believe it when I see it Frank” I laughed, watching Frank exhale and laugh at the same time

“Remember when we got kicked out of Math for being high?” 

Frank cackled “Oh my god,” ‘Mr.Wentz are you high in MY classroom !?’,’ he recited  
“Maybe”  
“Leave!,Scram!”

Franks impression of our older than middle aged maths teacher was on point. My eyes where bloodshot and I wasn’t able to stop laughing at Frank, he would breathe and I would instantly think it was hilarious as tears streamed down my face.

“Iero!, you too!”  
“I didn’t even do anything! You were the one who couldn’t even look at me without pissing yourself” he recalled making me break out into a fit of high pitched laughter

Franks phone buzzed on his bedside table, he smiled as he reached over to pick it up, but his smile quickly fell

“What is it?” I asked, picking up the bong and lighting it

He twisted the phone around in his hand to show me a picture, it was of a girl and a guy making out in a poorly lit room and it was sent by Brendon with the caption “I fucking knew it”

“Who is it?” I asked not looking up from the bubbles in the base of the bong

“Cadence..and Joey.” I practically choked on the smoke I had inhaled as I pushed it out quickly from my lungs

Frank tensed his hands into round fists “I’m guessing that’s what she wanted to tell me.” He huffed

“I don’t understand how they ended up together honestly” 

“She changed. Especially after she found out about Daniel.” He sighed

“She was jealous, Frank. She was jealous then and I bet she’s jealous now.”

“It’s just weird to think anyone would be jealous over me.” Frank had a few more puffs then decided to change into boxer shorts.

I took the bong from him and watched as his jeans slid over his thighs

I inhaled deeply then stood up, grabbing his hands as he reached to pull his shirt off, catching him off guard.

“Pete..What are you doing?” He questioned raising his brow

“Don’t do that again.” I said gesturing to his thigh

“Gerard doesn’t need to see you in hospital, or worse…” Frank quickly covered the congealed line on his thigh, ripping his hands from mine

***  
FRANK

I woke up to Pete’s dead weight of a leg over mine and swiftly shoved him off the bed making him land on my floor with a big thud.

“Ow man..I don’t remember falling asleep last night.” He said rubbing his head

“You slept on his side, now it doesn’t smell like him” I said pouting as I held the pillow Gerard had once slept on to my chest

“That’s weird dude.” Pete mumbled as he sat back against the wall. 

“Put a shirt on. How are you so ripped when you do little to no excersize?” I questioned in total offence of his physique 

“Its all that exercise me and Mikey do” He smiled from half his mouth 

I dry heaved chucking his shirt at him

“Come on lets go pick our guys up” I smiled at the thought of Gerard being ‘my guy’

“Ew, you’ve become sappy in your old age” he snapped at me finally pulling the shirt over his head

“You’re older than me you fuck”

“At least I don’t look it” I jumped up at that moment, pushing him backwards onto the floor and grabbing the tops of his knees, squeezing hard. It was his weakness.

“Frank no!” He said trying to kick me from underneath, too bad for him had figured out over the years how to put all my weight on his chest, straddling him whilst I had all control over his knees.

A knock on my door had saved him..this time.

“Frank, School” mom’s voice rang out

“You’re so lucky Wentzler” I smiled as Pete shoved me off him

“Ugh ,You’re mom is a saint!” He exclaimed standing up and offering his hand to me before pulling away like a jerk.

***  
GERARD

My head pounded, I should have stopped drinking earlier last night.

I heard the brakes of Frank’s car and slung my bag onto my back yelling out to Mikey

I raced down the steps and flung open the passenger door, glad that Pete knew to switch to the back seat

Frank and I embraced, ravenously crashing our lips together not taking any notice of the other two

“I missed you so much, never do that to me again” I said grabbing the back of his head as our eyes locked 

“Promise” he said, sweat starting to form above his brow

We squeezed the other tight, breathing each other in. God I’d missed his sweet, masculine smell.

I pulled away from him hesitantly before resting my hand on his upper thigh as he started the car. Frank smirked and bit his lip, sending my hormones into over drive.

My hand traveled as far up and centre as I could get away with, digging my fingers into the inside go his thigh, making his smirk grow wider.

I glanced in the rear view mirror noticing Pete cupping Mikey’s face in his hands, smiling. 

As we pulled up to school Pete and Mikey got out of the car and Frank went to do the same until I tugged on his shirt, making him sit back down in his seat.

He looked at me up and down, licking his bottom lip.

*smut warning*

“Gee, I’m gonna have a problem concentrating in first period if you keep looking at me like that” he giggled

“Don’t worry, you won’t make it to first period” I spoke, taking my finger and running it from his ear to his chin

“Get in the back” he demanded “Here, ill get the towel, let’s hang em over the windows” he said chucking a crumpled up shirt at my chest

We sat and waited a few minutes as the first bell rang and the car park was well and truly emptied of people.

Frank clambered into the back as our breaths instantly grew heavy

He jumped on top of me as I lay across the back seat, covered from the outside world by a t shirt and old towel across the back windows

He started on my belt as my hands gripped his small hips  
“You’re such a naughty boy, making me blow you in front of the school in my car” he bent down, whispering harshly in my ear

“No, you’re not gonna blow me” I said splaying my fingers across his chest

“You’re gonna fuck me” I said, emphasising the last two words

Frank’s eyes grew wide

“Gerard, don’t joke with me, I’m about to fucking let loose in my pants.” He said rolling his eyes as he thrusted against me

“I’m not joking” I said sticking two fingers in my mouth and sucking as I slowly pulled them out 

Frank gasped, grabbing for my boxers and jeans, pulling them down to my calves, he checked out the front window just to make sure no one was indeed watching what was unfolding

He quickly undid his own jeans and slid them with his boxers just above his knees. I looked down at his thighs, an imperfection catching my eye. 

“What’s that?” I asked nodding at his leg

“Oh, nothin’i just scratched myself” he said, covering the scab with his elbow. I would ask him again about it later..he had never mentioned self harm before and I didn’t want to start to believe that he would do that to himself.

I placed my fingers at my opening, carefully letting them dance around until I slipped one inside.Frank kissed down my hip bone, stopping at my fingers below and licking them to add lubrication

I hadn’t pictured it to be like this, in the back of his car- but in the game of turning me on it was winning

“I’m ready” I whined, looking down at him between me

“You sure?” He asked, stroking himself fiercely

I nodded and bit my bottom lip, wincing as his tip met my entrance

He slowly inched in, both of us letting out a moan in unison at the first touch

I reminded myself to relax as I took more of him with every thrust 

I brought a hand to my own cock and stroked between his pushes which were becoming deeper

“Oh my god, Gee. I could watch you like this for a life time, so pretty” he spoke as his head dropped backwards

“You feel so good around me, I knew you would” he made me smile, knowing that the had thought of me as I had of him

“Deeper” I moaned as he brought a finger to my lips and I began to suck it

“Yeah, right there baby!” I squirmed as he hit my prostate  
He had begun to sweat profusely now, the front windows had fogged up now completely stopping anyone on the outside from seeing in

“Oh Frank I’m gonna-“

“Me…too”   
Frank let out a guttural moan, the loudest I’d ever heard him with me following behind as my own hot cum spilled onto my stomach and launched as far as my collar bone. impressive.

Frank slumped on top of me, in no rush to pull out

“Fuck” he panted “What makes you think you can just make me fuck you in the back of my car..at school!?” He asked 

I laughed “Something about you being a dick and not speaking to me for a whole day made me want revenge on you. I wanted to give you something you’d never forget”

He slowly pulled out of me , sitting up and grabbing a napkin from a fast food bag to clean himself up 

“Yeah..well you fuckin’ succeeded you rat bag” He said chucking a small wad of napkins at me

I winked “You love it”

“I do..” He muttered kissing my thigh and pulling up my boxers


	20. New friends, new enemies

BRENDON

I had left Dallon’s twenty minutes ago, deciding to walk home. Tonight would be the night he would come out to his family. I wish there were some kind of help guide to this, running through the steps of what to say and how to react.

He didn’t want me around to face any potential backlash, whilst I appreciated his concern for me I wish I could be there to protect him if things went wrong.

He promised to call me straight after..I can’t believe that last week he reminded me that our relationship would always be hidden and now here he is about to come out to his family. He is much braver than me, I could never tell my parents. Not for fear of them disowning me, but because they would never understand, there would be no point explaining something to a brick wall hoping for it to change. 

Dallon should be scared though. Joey was massive, his parents were wealthy and Dallon relied on them for everthing. 

My phone buzzed against my thigh and I reached for it so quickly it almost flew from my finger tips

“Dallon!?”

“Where are you, Bren, it’s bad, it’s real bad, I’m coming to you” A lot of rustling and heavy breathing came from his end, my heart hurt, knowing he was powerless, having to fend for himself

“I’m just down the road baby, I’ ll run back towards you” Dallon hung up and I began racing back down the road I had just walked, feeling like I was in a dream, running but getting further and further away from where I needed to be.

I could relax slightly as I saw him round the corner, the look of fear plastered across his face as a backpack tossed violently on his shoulders

I reached my hand out for his and as we touched we bolted together through a park, taking the long way back to mine.  
***  
FRANK

The school halls were quiet as Gerard and I walked hand in hand, stopping out the front of his art room. Our lips met and Gerard smiled into the kiss, cupping my jaw with one hand

“Don’t miss me too much” he whispered, pulling away

I was blind sighted by his comment so slapped his but in reaction and winked

“Get in there you bad boy” I growled as he turned, looking over his shoulder and slowly pushing the door open

The room fell silent before I heard his echo 

“Sorry, my mom’s car broke down” he lied, making me cover my mouth as I giggled down the hall

I came to my English class door and slowly pushed it open, slipping into my usual spot beside Pete, thankful that the teacher still had her back to the class as she wrote on the board. 

Pete scribbled on a note and passed it to me, raising an eyebrow

Where were you!?! 

I looked at the note and smiled, thinking of how Gerard looked beneath me in the back seat of my car.

i scribbled below his writing;

On top of G in the back of my car

Smiling widely I slid the note back on his desk before being rudely interrupted by the teacher

“Frank Iero! Nice of you to finally join us!” Her voice boomed, scaring me, she was only a small lady and usually nice enough.

I felt slightly guilty that I had wronged in her eyes, she tended to have a soft spot for Pete and I because when we did actually participate she was very impressed with our work.

“Sorry miss, it won’t happen again” I apologised, not willing to give any kind of false reason for being late.

“Mm, it sure won’t ! I have put Bert next to you, he’s new here, please make him feel welcome” I swung around in my chair, I hadn’t even noticed the big black great lump sitting beside me.

Bert looked at me, expressionless. I digged his look, dirty, moody, melancholic. His big blue eyes intimidated me as he looked into mine, I was suddenly afraid he could read my mind.

Then, out of no where Bert flashed a huge smile at me. This kid was random and weird and I liked him already.

I grinned before poking my tongue out at him, making him smile then go back to focusing on the board in front of us.

“Right, for this group project I want you to brainstorm a mind map of the emotions portrayed in the book we have all been reading, Shakespeare’s Romeo and Juliet. Pair up with the person next to you an since there is an odd number, Bert, you can join Frank and Pete” The class descended into a chorus of conversations as I opened up a fresh page in my work book and began drawing circles

“Ok fire away” I spoke as Pete leant in close to me resting his chin on his hand

“I think the most obvious one is love” he spoke, looking down at the page in front of me

“Cool” I spoke taking a pink pen

“What did you do to him?” Bert questioned rather casually

Pete and I shot him a look

“Huh?” I asked, hoping he was quoting the book from memory

“Betrayal” he blurted out, acting as if his other question hadn’t left his lips

I scribbled down betrayal, switching from pink to black ink

“Ooh, hate!” Pete exclaimed

“You made him cry” Bert muttered, looking at the page as I began to write H A T E

“What the fuck?” I asked shaking my head and closing my eyes

“Sadness!” Pete jumped in, my writing was erratic now as I tried to stare at Bert and make my hand move on autopilot, spelling out sadness from muscle memory

Bert looked up to me with those big blue pools, and nonchalantly spoke again

“Gerard”

I wanted to slam my pen down, grab him by the collar of his shirt and push him against the wall

Instead, I furrowed my brow, gripping the pen tightly, taking no notice of the big black ink pool it was blemishing on the page.

“Frankie, your pen..” Pete spoke hesitantly

“How the fuck do you know who Gerard is?” I demanded an answer. Why was he being so creepy?

“Oh,I saw him in the bathroom he was crying.” I looked at Pete who averted his gaze and looked down at his shoes

“What did he tell you?” I span back around to Bert, speaking slowly in anger

“Oh, y’know that he was upset over a girl…I showed him my flask and he seemed pretty interested.” I did not have time to process the meaning of Bert’s statement and saw red instantly.

Had he shown my boyfriend his dick? Or did he have an actual flask, with alcohol in it?

I stood up, grabbing the work book infront of me and threw our work at the board as I proceeded to effortlessly flip my table, pick up my bag and storm the fuck out of that classroom.

I needed a cigarette 

Footsteps came patting behind me and I knew it was Pete. I was grateful he had come after me because I didn’t want to be alone right now 

He caught up to my side and I saw his big brown eyes hang in the corner of my eye

We made our way down the hall and out the fire exit to the yard at the back of the school

***  
GERARD

The first two periods had dragged and I was glad to stroll out of my class and into the yard for recess.

Pete and Frank had already been sitting under our usual tree, how did they get let out so early?

My thoughts were interrupted by a warm hand on my shoulder, making me jump

“Oh fuck” 

“Hey, sorry to scare you” I turned to see the kid I had awkwardly met in the bathroom whilst crying over my ‘friend’

“Hey!” I beamed, happy that he remembered me

“Do you wanna sit with me and my friends?” I offered, noticing he looked a bit lost

“Sure, that’d be nice” he smiled as we began to walk towards the tree 

I got to Franks side and dropped my bag, him and Pete seemed weird and down, refusing to look at me. Maybe I had just interrupted a deep conversation

“This is my new friend, he’s gonna sit with us” I smiled, patting a spot next to me for him to sit

Frank looked up finally and rolled his eyes

“Uh, this is Pete and this…is …Frank” I faultered, searching for a smile at least from either boy

I knew Frank was probably jealous that I made a new friend but it bothered me that he was going out of his way to be rude

“Hi!” The new kid exclaimed, I smiled, hoping the other two would mimick his energy. When they didn’t I felt a pang of sadness well inside my gut

“Guys?..Sorry, they’re usually friendly..” I spoke, disappointed in Pete especially, who was polite to anyone.

I huffed as I stood up, holding my hand out to the new kid, looking completely disgusted in Pete and Frank

“Why don’t you go check out that ‘flask’ of his” Frank spat, tugging at the grass in front of him

“What!?…you know what maybe I will, it’ll be more interesting than sitting with you depressing assholes”

I had so many questions, I dragged the new guy by his hand, making our way back inside towards the caffeteria.  
Mikey had passed me on the way out, looking very confused as to why I had traded my short, fiery emo boy for a big, greasy haired blue eyed one

“Is Pete out there? He asked, stopping me momentarily, staring awkwardly at the boy next to me

“No, he’s in Narnia, fucking Frank” I spat sarcastically

Mikey’s face dropped as he made a b line for the exit 

I really don’t know what possessed me to say what I did and just the thought of it made me cringe.

I found a table and sat down, the new boy deciding to sit right next to me.

“So..you and Frank spoke?” I asked rubbing my face in my hands

“We had English together and I recognised his face…I asked him why you had been crying..I’m sorry..I didn’t think he would get so angry.”

I was kind of flattered, here this kid was, flat out asking the boy he knew I was crying over why I had been crying over him in the first place. It almost felt like he cared. Unfortunatey, this kid didn’t know he was speaking to Frank fucking Iero. I admired his bravery though.

“Ok..how did he know about the flask?” I asked, forming circles on my cheeks with my palm as I stared at the boys side profile

“Oh, I told him I showed you my flask” 

“Oh man..ok” I sighed, wondering if Frank had thought of the flask showing as an innuendo

“So Gerard,What do are you into?” The boy asked, taking a plastic knife and pushing it into the table

I hadn’t been asked that question in a long time 

“ I like drawing..and music” 

“That’s cool, you got anything you could show me?” He asked taking my bag from beside my shoes and opening it

“Um no, not really” I said hoping he wouldn’t find my sketch book in the front pocket-nope he found it

“What’s this.. G.A Way..” he read from the cover

“What’s the A stand for? Adorable?” He laughed and it was so sweet I blushed 

“I’ll tell you mine if you tell me your first fucking name”

“Fine, you got me. It’s Bert.”

“Bert.”I repeated “nice”

“This is full of guys” Bert remarked flicking through the book

“Yeah..” I smiled looking at my shoes

“I like them, you’re pretty good Jared” he smiled handing me the book back

“Thanks Bart” he smiled up at me and our eyes met, my mind beginning to take mental pictures of his face for future inspiration

“Hey, you wanna jig next period?” He asked, placing a hand on my knee. I instantly felt guilty, yet exhilarated at the same time

“Ok, what are we gonna do? “ I asked, staring at his big fingers

The corner of his mouth lifted like he had a plethora of ideas, struggling to decide on just one.

“Drink, draw, smoke?” He offered and it honestly sounded like my idea of how to waste a school period

I tossed up though whether that really was a good idea, I had been skipping a lot of classes lately and I knew that Frank and I wouldn’t ignore each other for long.

“Ok..one period won’t hurt” I smiled, watching Bert mimic me. It was so beautiful seeing such a dark soul smile

Bert took my hand and I instantly felt like taking it back, I didn’t want to be rude though so I lazily clasped my fingers around his as he lead me out of the cafeteria 

The bell went as he dragged me through a sea of students coming towards us as we swam against them 

I saw Pete first and instantly ripped my hand from Bert’s. The top of Frank’s dark hair bobbed behind him and for a split second that felt like it was in slow motion our eyes met. Frank looked sad. It killed me. I looked down at the floor and exhaled deeply. Everything was telling me to turn around and run to him. I was too angry and decided I would use this time with Bert to vent. That’s all. There’s nothing wrong with two guys talking. Is there?


	21. this dark poet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> one day I will edit this mess... soz babes xoxo

MIKEY

Everyone was acting weird this morning. Brendon and Dallon were no where to be found, Pete was consoling Frank through something I didn’t want to know about and Gerard..Gerard was holding hands with a new kid. Now that I think about it, I bet that new kid was the reason why Frank looked like a wounded lion about to tear apart anyone who dare intervene.

After sitting next to Pete and Frank for the longest minute of my life, I decided to make my way back to class early. I poked my head in to the classroom and noticed a girl sitting in the far right corner of the room, wearing a hoodie with earphones in. Naturally I opted for the seat at the furthest back left of the room.

I snuck glances at her as I pulled out my phone and earphones from my bag. Her name was Alicia, Pete had mentioned that they hooked up at a party once, that image making me feel instantly sick. She kept to herself in class and hung out with the other all black clad alternative girls at lunch

I decided to message Brendon

Hey B where the fuck are you guys?

I tapped a finger on the table, listening to Joy Division, when an unfamiliar noise came on the offbeat I looked to the other side of the room to see Alicia waving for my attention…

 

PETE

“I can’t go, that’ll be way to obvious” Frank said raising his hand to his lips and nervously biting his nails

“Ok fine, I’ll wait like twenty minutes then I’ll go” I watched as Franks eyes fell. The thought of Gerard alone with Bert for twenty minutes sounded like an eternity to him.

“Thank you” with that Frank pecked me so quickly on the side of my cheek I almost doubted if it had happened. That’s something I’ve noticed about Frank, he has moments of sheer apathy towards the opinions of others, unafraid to touch and push the boundaries in front of anyone be it the queen or be it the pope. Inside though, Frank was a scared little boy. He incited anger to protect that little boy, because that boy was vulnerable, he cared too much about people and had been hurt by someone he cared too much about, almost willingly.

Instead of twenty minutes I waited ten and excused myself from class. I made my way down the winding hall and pressed my ear to the bathroom door.

I instantly recognised Gerard’s laugh amongst the humming of the new kids voice. I decided to push the heavy door open ajar, being careful not to push it too far to make any noise 

I saw a red cubicle door closed and only one pair of feet.

Their conversation seemed mediocre, they had been discussing Gerard’s art and the new kid was apparently into dark poetry.

“I wrote this one last night.. for you” I heard him say, I was a poetry connoisseur so I was eager to find out how this was gonna go

“Clouds darken  
A gas light flickers  
Gnats buzz  
He awakens  
We have nothing  
We don’t mind  
Because all alone  
Is all we are”

Hmm, not bad.. needs work but I guess I can’t expect everyone to read as much fine literature as I do.  
Then I realised just how forward his poem was

“Oh, wow..Bert that’s really good” Gerard spoke slowly. Bert, so that was his name.

“It’s yours, have it” a shuffling of paper was exchanged

I heard the flick of a lighter and the other boys voice

“Here” he said as Gerard made a small gulp

The pair started laughing before Bert began 

“Your lips are soft, like little pink pillows” That’s it, I’m going in

I swung the door open and loudly stomped in, hearing a clambering in the locked stall

“Gerard?” I questioned

there was a pause before finally he answered

“P..Pete?”

“What are you guys doing?” I asked banging on the door

“Nothing, don’t worry about it Pete” Gerard’s voice was quiet 

“Doesn’t sound like a whole lot of nothing” I muttered

The cubicle door unlocked and creeped open, revealing only Gerard’s face.

I raised an eyebrow as I studied the lines at the corners of his mouth drooping and his lids looking heavy  
Gerard sighed  
“Don’t look at me like that Pete…” i raised my other brow at him, searching for the trust I knew he had in me

Gerard turned around, I saw his head fall back as he swigged from a flask, exposing half of Bert’s death stare as he sat on top of the toilet tank.

That guy gave me the creeps, but I was intrigued by him at the same time

Gerard gave Bert a hug, Bert reciprocating by wrapping his arms around Gerard and kissing his cheek, looking dead at me as he did

Finally Gerard twisted on his heel and turned towards me, the door pushed shut behind him

I hadn’t included actually rescuing Gerard from Berts clutches prior to this moment so I decided we would sneak outside to talk.

We came to Mikey’s class and I stopped, angling myself to this side of the little window on the door, out of view from his teacher

I spotted him at the back of the class, hoping he would feel my presence and look up. I noticed that he was sat beside Alicia- we had brief history her and I ..I studied them closer and saw that they were discretely sharing an ear phone

Alicia looked up first, rolling her eyes as I frantically pointed to Mikey to get his attention. Thankfully she nudged him, and he squinted in my direction

I waved like a little school boy waving to his parents on a school excursion, with my other hand firmly gripping the back of Gerard’s shirt

Mikey smiled and waved back as I then acted out giving the air infront of me a blowjob

Alicia furrowed her brow and shook her head as Mikey’s cheeks flushed bright pink

I blew him a kiss and he did the same as we waved a little goodbye 

He was the one that made my insides feel like they were going to seep out my nostrils and leave my body a suit of skin on the ground- free to live its own life un restricted by the confines of muscle and tissue.

Gross.

My attention snapped back to my beautiful boyfriend’s brother who had managed to loosen his tie and undo the first couple of buttons at the top of his shirt

“I’ts so fuckin’ hot in here!” He screamed 

“Shh” I laughed, pressing my finger to his hips, tugging him as we made our way outside

“I can’t, don’t make me run, I’m gonna take this off, sticky” Gerard rambled as we stopped, panting under our usual tree in the far corner of the school yard

“No, you’re not taking anything off-“ the little shit had started undoing even more buttons as I fought against him, putting buttons in holes they did not belong in, making his shirt sit skew iff on his chest.

Finally he gave up and swatted his hands in the air

“I need a smoke!” He exclaimed 

“Fine. I think there’s some in the bucket” I said crouching down and clearing the sticks and leaves

i reached out the packet of smokes and checked them and the lighter at him

I started to worry about Frank and what he was thinking. I hope he didn’t get up and go to the bathroom himself, only to find Gerard and I missing, coming face to face with Bert.

Clumps of hair started to stick to Gerard’s forehead, he looked a mess and there was no way he could go back to class

“What are we doin’ here anyway?” He spoke hiccuping at the end and slumping back against the tree

“You love Frank right?” I asked bluntly 

***

BRENDON

We didn’t speak as we made it to my front door, sweat making our shirts cling to our chest

I fumbled for the lock on the door and pushed it open as Dallon rested his hand on my back

He started crying, his voice becoming raspy

“It’s going to be ok, I promise” I said grabbing his head so that he would look at me

I pushed his face into my shoulder and held him tight

“Let me look at you, are you ok?” I asked, bringing his face close to mine

He looked fine, surprisingly

“Yeah, I’m I’m ok.. Dad had to hold him back, he could have had me if he really tried ..but he didn’t ..I don’t think he knew what to do”

He wiped his eyes and I patted his back, embracing him again before he pulled away to speak

“Mom was yelling..Joey was calling me filthy and spitting at me. Then..then he threw a chair at me but he missed, thats when dad held him back..I don’t know what came over me, but I grabbed a knife and walked towards him…I wanted to hurt him, Brendon, I wanted to hurt him so bad!” Dallon cried, his hands shaking as he held onto my sides

“…but you didn’t right?” I asked, concerned that I was now protecting a fugitive

He shook his head “I couldn’t” 

I sighed in relief then made my way to the front door, locking it.

I took his bag off his back and took his hand, leading him to my room. Mom and Dad would be home from church in an hour. One thing I could appreciate about my parents chosen faith was that church was always at the same time.

When we got to my room I closed the door and placed Dallon’s bag inside my wardrobe as he went and sat on my bed.

“Hug me?” he didn’t need to ask me twice

Our bodies were way to warm and wet to be hugging, but it didn’t really phase me, not a lot did anyway.

“Do we have time for a shower?” He asked pulling away and lacing his fingers in mine

I nodded and stood up, helping him off my bed 

I pulled my shirt off over my head and was given a shock when my back was thrust against my closet door as Dallon’s lips found mine intensely


	22. Alicia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll be updating this chapter in a couple hours so that its longer :)

GERARD

“Of course I love him, he’s so little and cute and we fucked just this morning in his-“

“OK!” Pete cut me off, interrupting the warm memories encompassing my body 

“Look..Frank acts like he’s all tough and doesn’t care about this sort of thing but I’ve known him long enough to know that it kills him”

I was trying my hardest to concentrate on the words that left Pete’s lips, but the cigarette that hung lazily in my fingers was suddenly very distracting

“Yeah, well he said himself I should be allowed to hug friends without him getting jealous. So why has he changed his mind again!?” I surprised myself with how I managed to string a sentence together in my state.

“Bert was a bit of a dick to Frank in class. I think Bert likes you Gerard.” He spoke with more ease than me and it pissed me off

Deep down I knew Pete was right. I think Bert like me a little bit, crushes were ok though, unless they became something more..I was pretty sure.

“Well I like him too..as a friend. Frank needs to stop being mean, I’m allowed to have friends.” 

“Just..don’t do anything stupid. Please?..you saw how he was after you…hugged me..I’d hate for something like that to happen again.”  
Pete blushed at the mention of the other night, he was so cute, looking away from me. I was definitely curious about him and wondered what he would do if I kissed him, would he freeze up, run away or would he enjoy it?

I need to stop, why am I such a whore when I drink. When I remembered Frank I instantly felt guilty for thinking about Pete like that. I don’t want to have these thoughts, they’re big right now and brought to the surface, usually they’re little and I can keep them right at the very back of my mind.

I felt like crying as I thought of ruining everything I had with Frank for my temptations. Kissing Pete, or letting something develop with Bert may seem exciting right now but I knew that in the end it would all be for nothing because I would be alone, damaging Frank in the process. 

Loosing Frank was not worth any of that.

Pete watched me internally figure out the meaning of life and looked for my eyes when I had taken my time responding. He reached across and stroked my arm before looking at the concrete again

“I want to tell you something but…” Well. I had a good life. This is where the ride stops and I officially get off, because Pete knew I thought about doing dirty things to him. I don’t know how but he did. Had I accidentally let it slip in my drunken ramblings!? Fuck!

I panicked as my eyes grew triple in size, my jaw feeling as if it were about to grow legs and run from this shit storm

“It’s about Frank-”

“OOH THANK JESUS” I cheered, able to exhale after what felt like a lifetime without air

Pete shot me a confused look, an almost disgusted, confused look at that

 

MIKEY

“You’re kind new here right?” Alicia asked as I slid one earphone out  
“Uh..yeah” I spoke, trying to pretend like I wasn’t curious about her as I looked back at my phone  
She didn’t let me go that easily though  
“What you listening to?” Instantly I remembered how Pete and I had bonded through our mutual love of similar music  
“Joy Division”   
“Cool, let me guess, you like the cure and the smashing pumpkins too?” She questioned and I sensed an almost patronising tone as her black rimmed blue eyes rolled at the end of her question

“…Yeah..” I replied, deciding that I wanted her to stop talking to me.

“I thought so. You hang around Pete” She muttered pressing her lips together 

A dribble of other students started to fill the class as I nodded slowly, unsure of what to make of her

“Does he have a girlfriend? There’s this rumour-“ She was cut off as our teacher entered, loudly clapping his hands to gain everybody’s attention

“Can I?” She reached for the earphone that was left dangling on my leg

I nodded, to afraid to say no


	23. Fabulous comes at a price

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> holy shet I'm still not over the fact that in under 3 months I'll be in AC New Jersey for warped tour !! not keen on the 15 plus hour flight/s but yolo swag im also so broke now :(  
> ANYWAY  
> if any of you are still reading thank you I love you, this is a bit of a filler chapter as I am kinda all over the place but I am trying to bring things together as much as I can :/  
> xoxo

BRENDON

Dallon’s tongue hungrily attacked mine he was pressed up against me so hard that It actually hurt a little bit.  
“Let’s go have that shower?” I asked, placing a hand on his hip  
Dallon nodded before I stood up and lead him towards the bathroom  
As I dropped his hand I slid my very skinny jeans off slowly, his face glowing a warm red  
I moved to the waistband of my underwear, deciding to spin his and push him down so that he sat on the edge of the bath tub

His eyes watched keenly as I sucked my index finger and ran it down my chest, stopping only to curl around the elastic on my waist

“Wanna make you forget about things for a bit” I uttered, raising an eyebrow

“It’s working” he let out, keeping his gaze focused on my bulge

I turned around so that he got full view from behind as I tugged at either side of the waist band one side at time

“You have such a cute little ass” he remarked, reaching out to grab a cheek  
I playfully swatted his hand away 

“You want me?” I asked, turning to look at him over my shoulder 

Dallon nodded slowly as he stood up and undid his jeans rapidly 

He pushed them down a little way and snaked his hands around my waist, pressing his boner against me

 

GERARD

“Well?..What is it?” Pete was taking way too long to tell me what he had to say about Frank and it was making me nervous. What if Frank had been cheating on me this whole time !? I’d be crushed. 

Pete sighed “god…ok..when I was at Frank’s the other night I’m pretty sure he had been.. cutting..” 

I couldn’t speak, hell I felt like I couldn’t breathe.

How could I have been so naive.

my mind flashed back to this morning in the car and the scab he told me he got from scratching himself.

“He..he said he just scratched himself” I looked for confirmation in Pete’s eyes, but all I found was watery wells filling up

“I think it’s a cover up. It wouldn’t be the first time it’s happened” 

The school bell interrupted my thoughts momentarily

Pete looked like he was ready to leave but I grabbed his knees tightly before he could move

“Who was the guy that use to bully him? He told me what happened but he wouldn’t tell me who” I begged 

“I..I don’t think I “ Pete began before a familiar pair of legs appeared behind him

Frank looked down at the both of us before deciding to sit, making a point of sitting very close to Pete and away from me.

Pete quickly whispered into Frank’s ear whilst Frank kept his stern composure, finally looking at me as Pete broke away

I didn’t want to loose this weird ‘who can look more pissed off at the other’ battle so I pouted and looked down at the dirt in front of me 

“One, two, THREE” Frank and Pete’s voices rang out in unison as they shoved their arms under mine and hoisted me up

“Hey! Where are we going!? I have other friends you know, they’re probably wondering where I am!” I yelled, trying to make my feet stop their pulling

“We’re going home, Gerard.” Frank spoke, keeping his eyes straight ahead

“No!” I yelled, shaking my arms 

“Not until you tell me some things!” I kicked my foot at the ground in defiance

“Gee, schools finished, at least come back to the car park?” Pete asked "Fine, but I'm not happy, no sir! I'm not getting in that car though until we speak about things!" I hiccuped, letting my legs continue forward alongside Pete and Franks

“Why would you drink at school..” Frank muttered rolling his eyes

“You smoke at school!” I squinted, flopping my head to the shoulder on Pete’s side

“Whatever Gerard” frank hissed back

“Stop it” Pete hushed as we got to Frank’s car where Mikey was waiting for us

Frank opened the passenger door for me as Pete leant down 

“I’m not getting in.” I spat

“Stop being a stubborn little bitch” that was the first time Frank had spoken to me like that and I couldn’t hold back the feeling of wanting to cry

“Take me to Bert’s.” I trembled, feeling the rock inside my throat grow as I looked into Frank’s eyes. I don’t know if I meant what I said, I did know however that it would crush Frank.

 

BRENDON

“Today has been wild.” I said, as wisps of silver grey smoke danced around my fingers

“I’m so scared..but I also feel so free” Dallon spoke, taking the cigarette from me

“Welcome to the weird, beautiful expression that is; coming out” I smiled, rubbing his back 

“I want to drop out.” He spoke again, blowing rings into the velvet night

I knew why he wanted to drop out, at this point I may have to consider the same thing to avoid his brother and their friends

“Me too..but what would we do? And where the fuck would we go?” 

“Maybe we can get jobs, move away from everything.Even if it’s just for a while..”  
I was surprised at how far ahead Dallon had thought, especially at his suggestion of moving away..together.

“I think my parents would nearly die if I dropped out. But I guess if I had a job behind me they can’t mind too much..”

Before Dallon could respond we heard the front door click 

I snatched the cigarette from Dallon and stubbed it out under my foot before kicking it off the back patio

the glass doors opened behind us and I gave my mother no time to react to another boy being in the house

“Hi mom, this is Dallon, he’s a friend from school and he’s having some home issues so he’s gonna stay here if that’s cool?” I blurted out, wasting no time on breathing

“Wow, Brendon, slow down. Have you taken your-“ she stopped, looking at Dallon before looking back at me to mutter

“‘You know what’s?’” She raised a brow as she tried to be inconspicuous as possible about my meds

“I haven’t yet” I stated honestly

“Ok well..and hello Damien, you’re fine to stay here as long as your parents know where you are.” She smiled

I stood up and walked over to her giving her a quick squeeze and peck on the cheek

“It’s Dallon mother” i smiled as I twisted her around and ushered her inside

“Is that short for something? A nickname? I haven’t heard it before” her sweet scent and dark brown eyes adding to the forgiveness I had for her ignorance 

“No” I laughed

“Ok,well please remember to take your pills..do you need me to make Dallon up a bed?” She whispered as I held her by the sides of the arms and marched her up the stairs

“NOOOOOOOOO!” I sung in a crescendo, holding the last ‘O’ for way longer than necessary 

She giggled before swatting at my hands

“Ok, ok calm down, goodnight” she was so done with my shit but so used to it that she almost seemed to enjoy it

i watched as she walked into the door way of her room before I sung out again

“GOODNIIIIIIIIIGHT”

“Shutup!” Came my dads voice from his room 

I giggled and pelted back down the stairs, in search of the boy whom I could not wait to start this next chapter with.

Dallon smiled warmly as I slid my way out onto the back patio

I danced seductively, spinning for him, exaggerating every move before collapsing into his lap

“You’re so full on. Please never change” he smiled down at me 

“Don’t think I could if I tried” as I smiled back he moved his lips to mine and we engaged in a delicate kiss

“Do they know?” He asked, breaking away 

“Um..I don’t know. I think there’s denial there because of the whole religion thing. I think my mom know’s deep inside.” I whispered

“You’re so cute with her, you guys seem close, you’re so lucky” he spoke, stroking the side of my cheek

“She’s the only one that tolerates me and has done since day one. Dad’s cool too but he doesn’t try like she does.”

I moved out of his lap and clasped his hand, standing to make way for my bedroom

“Bren?” Dallon stopped, squeezing my hand momentarily

I twisted back around and nodded

“You don’t have to tell me, but what was she talking about, with you remembering to take something?”


	24. unconscious, conscious decisions

FRANK

A single loan tear pushed itself out of my eyelid as we pulled up to Gerard’s. 

Pete rubbed my shoulder over the seat before he and Mikey opened their doors.

“Call me after ok?” I nodded, eyes still focusing on noting in particular in front of me.

Gerard had been propping his chin up under his fist, being sure to not make any eye contact.

As soon as Mikey’s door slammed shut I sped off, an unstoppable wave of tears free flowing.

I sniffed and wiped my face with my sleeve as I tried to stay as quiet as possible.

“Don’t cry Frank” Gee finally sighed

“What street does he live on?” I questioned belligerently 

“Eastfield..but I don’t-“

“You should, he’d love your company anyway” I shot back, brining the lines between my brow together

“Slow down” he pleaded just above a whisper. His hand came to my thigh and for some reason I had an impulse to press my foot to pedal and accelerate into oblivion.

I took a deep breath before controlling my actions, deciding to instead press on the brake slowly, coming to a stop as we reached Bert’s street.

I crossed my arms over the steering wheel, letting my head fall between them as I let go of everything.

“Frankie..” Gee soothed, stroking my back

“Have you fucked?” I mumbled out between sobs

He was quiet and I could already feel the figurative knife in my heart pressing

“Have you!?” I screamed, pressing my eyes closed

“No!, Frank, nothing has happened! I promise you, I love you Frankie, and only you” Gerard matched my volume, hiccuping at the end as he tried his hardest to be serious

I pulled my head up, letting it come to the headrest before sighing deeply.

I took out my packet of cigarettes and fumbled to light one up before rolling down my window and handing him the packet

“I guess I’m just paranoid..” I said, sniffing back tears 

“Yeah…I know” He sighed 

There was a long pause before I spoke again. 

“So are you going to run to Bert every time something between us happens?” The venom in my words accentuated through gritted teeth

“…No” he sounded broken; like he hadn’t realised that he had been relying on Bert until now.

“Frank?” He asked, as if he knew just the right amount of innocence to add to have me enraptured

“Mm?” I mumbled, feigning my disinterest

“Please don’t ever cut again”

 

MIKEY

“I don’t like this whole Bert and Gerard thing” Pete sighed, looking at our hands interwoven as we sat face to face on my bed.

“Yeah, you put any drug in front of Gee and he can’t resist. Those two are a not a good mix.” I agreed, squeezing his hands in mine

“Frank’s not himself either because of it. I hate seeing him upset.” i nodded as my phone vibrated underneath me 

I pulled it out and sure enough it was a message from Alicia which read

“I’m so bored, what are you doing?” 

“Who is it?” Pete asked curiously raising a brow

“Oh..ah..Alicia” I smiled, a warm gush filling my cheeks

I wasn’t attracted to her, yet at the same time I wasn’t not attracted to her. I think it was having someone that was interested in me besides my boyfriend.

“Oh, ok. Are you guys like besties now?” Pete asked, trying his hardest to mask the slight tinge of jealous hiding in his words

“No, she just has cool taste in music. I like her personality too, she’s so confident and doesn’t give a fuck, you know?”

“Yeah, well I can not give a fuck, and I’m confident too!” Pete huffed as he crossed his arms and It was the cutest thing I had ever seen.

“Aww, I know Peteypie, and you’ll always be my number one no fucks given, confident boy ok?” I smiled, leaning over to peck him on his cheek

“Yeah…just please don’t hook up with her. I might get a little jealous. I mean you can do what you want though..” He trailed off as his eyes left mine in search of the floor.

“Don’t speak like that. Isn’t it obvious that I like what we do way too much to consider anyone else? Let alone anyone else with a pussy?” Finally he broke his pout and began to chuckle

“Oh my god.” I sat up straight as a thought of Brendon crossed my mind.

“What is it?” Pete questioned

“Brendon. Pete, there’s something up and I know it”

“I guess its odd, not having heard from him..I’ll call him..”

Pete picked up his mobile, dialling Brendon’s number and putting it on speaker

“Hey” Brendon answered casually

“Hey!, is everything ok? You weren’t at school, I miss you” Pete asked

“Uhhh” Brendon let out, sighing heavily

“Some shit’s gone down. Dallon came out to his parents” 

“What!?” Pete and I choked in unison

“Yeah. Things went bad between his brother and his dad, quelle surprise..”

“Fuck dude, is he ok!?” Pete’s concern had him looking like he wanted to jump down the phone and give Brendon the biggest hug

“He’s not hurt, but he’s staying at mine. Pete?”

“Yeah?”

“Please be careful, tell the guys too. I’m not sure how Joey will react and I’d really hate any of you to get hurt.”

“We will be fine, don’t worry. You guys are coming back to school though at some point right?”

“I don’t know…We’re just trying to work things out.” I had never heard Brendon so stoic and it made me realise just how much I valued his usually bubbly, over stimulated personality.

“Ok well, we love you! We will come see you guys once Frank and Gee sort their shit out” Pete assured

“Oh, I’m not even going to ask…We love you guys too, stay safe ok?” 

“Ok, bye”

“Bye”

I looked at Pete and could see the genuine concern of his friends in his eyes.

“How am I so lucky to have someone so sweet, caring and handsome as you?” I spoke softly pulling him into a hug

he sighed into my chest, clinging to me like he depended on it

“Sweet little dudes are just brought together” was all he responded and it was all I needed.

 

GERARD

“I..I..” Frank started, un sure of where to look

“It’s just a scratch.” He snapped

“You keep saying that. And if it is, ok. But if it’s not, please don’t lie to me. I care about you.” I commented, my hand finding his knuckles that clutched the gear stick

“I’m guessing Pete told you?”

I nodded, hoping that I wasn’t about to be in the middle of world war three

“That bastard.” Frank sat back in his chair, thankfully not as pissed off as I expected

“Why Frankie?” My voice broke as I pushed out the words

“I don’t know. I guess i’m scared that I’m loosing you, and I feel like I can’t stop you” Frank burst into tears so suddenly I almost jumped

I needed to say something, and I felt like I had all the right words, but they were trapped behind my throat, unable to move past my tonsils for some reason

I rubbed his back and lightly cupped his jaw, moving my lips lightly to his, hoping he would be able to find focus on the action

His wet tears splashed against his lashes and flicked over my cheeks delicately as he melted into the kiss

His hand found the back of my head as he pushed his lips back to mine, desperately latching, not wanting to let go.

“I’m so sorry” I managed, pulling away from him for a millisecond

He brought his forehead to rest on mine and closed his eyes.

“I don’t care that you’re friends. I just don’t like that he has power of you and that he’s plying you with alcohol”

I wanted to tell him that it wasn’t Bert’s fault. I was willingly going with him and consciously making the decision to drink. I feared this would just perpetuate our argument though, so I opted for nodding instead.

“Ok, I’ll stop, I promise” I smiled, looking up into his almost luminescent irises.

“Do you still..like me?” He asked, looking genuinely worried for my response

“Frank”I whined, suddenly feeling very sober and clear headed

“I love you, baby.”  
-

I was over joyed that Frank turned the car around, heading back for my house. I hoped he was feeling as horny I was..

PETE

I breathed in Mikey as I lay my head back in his lap whilst he played with my hair

We were looking at photos we had taken together on my phone when loud thumps came bounding up the stairs

The quick shutting of a door indicating one thing; Frank and Gee.


	25. unexpected visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry there was so long between updating, I've been working on finishing my Petekey fic 04/07/05, yey!
> 
> thank you as always for reading, if you could please leave me some Kudos or a comment to know you're still reading I will do a little dance every time I get one
> 
> I think I have the ending for this fic sorted out, I feel like I have better storylines in my head for future fics, as much as I love this one I feel like I'm not following any particular path lol  
> xo

“Aww, I’m glad they made up” I smiled up at Mikey

“Yeah, I’m gonna put some music on…” he said making me chuckle as i rolled out of his lap

Mikey walked over to his laptop, turning the volume up as a smashing pumpkins song started to play

“I love this so-“ Loud shrieks and bumps coming from Gerard’s room cut me off. Mikey rolled his eyes before he yelled 

“Shutup!” , making the noise subside momentarily.

FRANK

*giggity warning*

“Don’t you dare leave me again” I play growled as I pushed Gee onto his bed, my fingers racing to the hem of my shirt as I watched him wiggle his hips out of his jeans

“I’m sorry for being a bad boy Frankie” he said raising a suggestive brow

My adrenaline was pumping, I was so angry yet so horny and that could only lead to one thing; amazing makeup sex.  
Gerard had just managed to pull his boxers off when I rolled him on his stomach, giving his ass a big slap-making him shriek in pleasure

“Shutup!” Mikey’s voice rang out from down across the way, causing us to giggle 

“Am I gonna have to gag you?” I whispered, bending over him - my jeans and boxers still clad to my thighs

“Ohh sir, I would probably enjoy that”

“Nah, I wanna hear you scream my name, and my name only” I said grazing my teeth over his ear

He shuddered underneath me, deciding to turn on his back, so that he was facing me

“Fuck me” he growled

GERARD

Nothing turned me on more than seeing Frank hovering above me and taking control.

I quickly reached for the lube in my bedside draw, popping the cap open and squeezing it into my hand as Frank unzipped his jeans 

He moaned at my touch, reaching down to touch me, sliding his fingers inside me as I stroked him in the same rhythm 

Once we were ready, he leant over me, pulling the bottom half of my body towards him roughly 

As he leant down I gabbed his nipples and pinched them as I bit my lip

“Punish me” I whispered, watching his heavy lids almost shut in ecstasy 

Frank slammed into me, making me wince but leaving no time to think about the slight pain I was in as he repeatedly drove into me harder and faster

“You’re ..Such ..A” he panted

“Yes, I’m your slut, only..for …you” I whined squeezing my eyes shut as his rhythm slightly slowed

I looked up at him to see him grinning

“What’s so funny?” I quizzed, unable to fight back a smile

“I was gonna say a perfect lay, but I like you being my slut too” he giggled his little weed abused chuckle before sitting back on his heels, exhausted from excerting so much energy

I moved so that my face was underneath his cock and began wildly jacking him off, licking and sucking him where I could

He bent over me completely and grabbed my cock, forcing it down the back of his throat

I felt him moan over me as I brought my fingers to his entrance, curling them once inside

His soft moans turned into deep cries as he collapsed his hips over my chest, signalling that he was very close

I dug my tongue into his slit, cupping his balls with my free hand.  
I felt them grow tight in my hand as his cock followed, contracting in bursts.

He relaxed on top of me completely as he came into my mouth, before pulling out prematurely and coming across my cheek

“Let me see you” he said turning around to face me

He rubbed my other cheek with his thumb and bit his lip

“My little cumslut”

Those words coming from his lips felt like a warm embrace. 

He patted at my thigh as he set himself up on all fours

I sat up and grabbed the lube once more, slicking it on my cock quickly as his fingers stretched his entrance

“I’m so ready baby” he panted, putting his head down into the bedsheets as I lined my hips up

I grabbed his ass cheeks and squeezed as I slowly slid into him, feeling him clench around me as we both moaned

Each time I thrust into him I released my built up hurt over him, exerting the most strength and endurance I ever had in my entire life.

“So angry with you” I growled through clenched teeth  
“Fuck yeah, don’t stop” he hissed

I could feel the pressure building inside me building rapidly as sweat dripped off my brow

“Frankie, I “ 

“Fill me up, please!” He begged, sending me over the edge spilling into him

-

We lay next to each other naked for what seemed like hours. It was well and truly night and the only thing that forced us out of my bed was my mom’s call for dinner.

“I wonder how loud we were” I asked as I slipped on my track pants

Frank chuckled “loud enough to make Mikey try and drown us out with music”

The edges of my lips turned upwards as I caught him staring at me 

“Frankie?” 

“Yeah?” He asked, taking one of my hands in his gently

“Makeup sex was awesome” I winked 

He giggled and proceeded to push me out my own bedroom door

“Get outta here, I thought you were gonna say something sweet” he grinned 

“Like what?” I asked, turning as he grabbed my shoulders and walked me down the stairs

“I love you” he replied , embracing me from behind and squeezing.

As we reached the dinner table things were awkwardly quiet. Pete held up his hand as Frank walked past and they high fived, whilst Mikey held his head in his hands and stared at the table in front of him.

“Ok everyone start, but Gerard, I’d like a word please” Mom said, placing big bowls on the table

I rolled my eyes and followed her into the living room 

“Ooooh” Pete and Frank giggled

I looked back at them, glaring- noticing a red tinge to Frank’s face

MIKEY

“That sounded wild” Pete grinned, bumping shoulders with Frank  
Frank was blushing and acting coy

“Dude, I have you tell you all about it” he said rubbing his neck

“Not in front of my salad, please!” I begged 

Gerard and Mom made their way back to the dinner table, still talking, there was almost no point in them wandering away in the first place

“It’s embarrassing ma’” Gerard said, slumping down in his chair

“I’m just sayin’-“ Mom thankfully was interrupted by a knock on our front door. We all looked at each other, knowing that anyone close to our family just waltzes right through

“I’ll get it” I sighed, wanting to be far away from mom’s sex talk

The person on the other side of the door knocked again, more rapidly this time

“Gee, hold on..” I muttered, twisting the handle to reveal none other than Bert McCracken, looking pale and shit faced

“Miiiikey!” he slurred 

“Um Gerard!?” I yelled, hoping Frank wouldn’t follow

“Look Bert, Frank’s here, I don’t think it’s a good idea-“

“Gee!!” Bert looked past me, smiling clumsily 

“Bert? What’s goin’ on..you don’t look so good” 

“I really need to talk to you man” he hiccuped, holding himself up by the brick work.

Gerard came in front of me and shoed me back to the dinner table

“Who is it sweetie?” Mom asked. I paused, knowing that my answer would cause Frank to see red.


	26. Low Blows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank Iero dragged me on twitter (simultaneously roasting himself in the process) and it was the best thing that's ever happened to me in this here life. I called him 'sweaty' and he then tried to educate me on how to spell 'sweetie') haha anyway everyone was like 'it's a meme old man' and I was like owo..what have I done!?!...  
> Enough weird stannyness - this chapter is a big one and I'm really hungry so sorry for leaving it the way I have but I will endeavour to quickly update this asap rocky. I love you all xo

*TRIGGER WARNING MENTION AND DETAIL OF DOMESTIC VIOLENCE*

I scrunched my eyes tightly and took a deep breath in  
“Bert”  
There was a seconds silence before the bashing of two fists sounded on the dinner table  
As I opened my eyes it was too late, the back of Frank’s head had rounded the corner, making his way to the front door.

FRANK

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Gerard held me back as I got right up in Bert’s face. He reeked of alcohol and stale smoke.

Bert looked dead into my eyes, through his greasy strands of hair.

“He’s going through some shit, please just let him talk” Gee spoke softly behind my back

Bert remained silent, his eyes still fixated on mine.

I stepped back, my body shield that had been protecting Gerard now retreating to a wall in the hallway.

Gerard grabbed one of Bert’s arms and helped him through the door way, leaving me to stare at the back of his ugly head as Gerard lead him to the kitchen.

“Ma, this is Bert. Say hi Bert” Gerard said, comically taking one of Bert’s arms and waving at Donna.

“Oh?, Hi” she responded, giving Gerard a confused look

“He needs to talk so if it’s ok I’m gonna take him to my room to talk” I coughed at that, making it known that i did not approve of those two ‘talking’ alone in a room together

Gerard turned around and gave me ‘the look’  
“Frank will be with us too, of course..”

I smiled, he can read me like a book.

MIKEY

After Gee, Frank and Bert retreated to upstairs, mom shrugged at me.

I shook my head, “Drama between Frank and Bert- Gee’s in the middle” 

“Ok, well I’m goin’ to my regular girls poker night. Mikey, Pete, please make sure they don’t do anything stupid.”

She said pushing herself out from the dinner table.

“We will” Pete smiled assuringly. I wasn’t so sure that keeping my brother and his two nut job friends from doing anything stupid would be an easy job.

Mom took her bag and made her way out, kissing both Pete and I on the cheek before leaving.

“What do you think they’re talking about?” Pete asked 

“I dunno, I bet Bert’s fucked something up”

“Yeah, well I bet that they’re all making out” Pete laughed

“Gross. Well I bet, and I hope to god, they’re just talking”

“Ok but if I win I get….a blowjob!” 

“Prepare to give ME a blowjob , Peter” I crossed my arms matter of factly

“Yeah? You think so?…Well let’s find out..” He said, scooting closer to my chair, running his finger down my chest as he brought his head to the crook of my neck

I’d be lying if I said he had no effect on me. I smiled as his breath tickled my ear and his hand travelled down my stomach

“I’m so gonna win this” he said, suddenly springing to his feet and charging for the stairs

I chased after him trying to stifle my laughter as we made it to Gerard’s door.

We waited a couple of seconds, pressing our ears to the door. It was more quiet than I had expected and Gerard was speaking low. For a moment I had contemplate the idea of them actually all making out and dry retched before Pete twisted the handle and swung the door open

“Aw man, you won!” He exclaimed, not seeming to notice the surprise on all three faces as they sat, fully clothed- thank Jesus, in a circle

“Won what?” Frank asked, raising his brow in my direction

“Oh we made a bet that you would all be fu-“ Pete stopped as he turned to me and saw my eyes widen to a scary size

“We made a bet, I won because I bet on you guys just having a chat” I smiled awkwardly

“You two are so weird” Gerard sighed as Pete made his way over to Frank, sitting in his lap

“Anyway, continue , Bert”

“Mom’s in hospital and dad’s in the fishbowl.” He said, placing his head in his hands

“Oh my god. Is she ok?..Are you ok?” Gerard flashed Frank a look before tentatively stroking Bert’s back

Bert reacted by flinging himself into Gerard’s arms. Frank flinched from under Pete and I think he would have lunged at the two to seperate them if he had been unrestricted.

“Mom will be ok- it’s happened before..she has a black eye and her mouth was bleeding but she’ll recover in a few days. I don’t know what to do Gee, I have no one!” Bert buried his head into Gerard’s chest and squeezed him tight

“Hey, it’s ok..we will all help you..right guys?” Gerard said looking around at the group of us 

“Yeah..” Both Pete and I said together as Frank remained silent and pouting.

“Oh, I left my bag outside- my smokes and booze are in there“ Bert said lifting his head and rubbing his eyes

“Frankie has some smokes, have one of his for now” 

Frank sighed and chucked his packet of smokes at Bert, hitting him in the knee

“Thanks guys..this is all so fucked up, I just want to forget about it” Bert muttered

“Yeah..well, maybe we could invite Brendon and Dallon over and have a games night? Take your mind off things whilst we figure out what to do about everything. Promise you’ll stay tonight, I don’t want you to be at home alone“

BRENDON

“Heyyyy!” A chorus of cheers filled the room as Dallon and I walked in hand in hand, and alcohol in our other hands.

I blushed as everybody stood up, hugging us one by one. 

“Hey” Bert smiled

“Hey !” I smiled back , waving profusely, unsure of how to introduce myself to this kid who looked like a rain cloud followed him wherever he went.

“This is Bert, I don’t think you would have seen him since you guys left, he’s new at school” Mikey said rather emotionlessly 

I sensed that there was more to Bert’s story by the way Frank death stared him behind his back while Gee whispered in his ear.

Dallon nudged me and I put it down to him wanting to be formally introduced to Bert as my boyfriend

“Oh, this is Dallon, My boyfriend “ Dallon smiled and waved, far less spastically than me, letting out a little ‘hi’

“Aww, you’re cute!” Bert grinned as he wrapped his arms around Dallon’s waist and squeezed

My first reaction was to laugh- seeing Dallon being thrust into an awkward embrace was priceless

“Oh!” Gerard came sprinting over, gently pulling Bert off Dallon

“He started drinking a while ago, excuse him” 

“Fuck, I’ll have whatever he’s got!” I yelled, taking Dallon’s hand and sitting in the circle that the others had made

“Whose got cups?” I asked as I started to open the bottle of vodka I had brought

Frank chucked a stack of red cups at me and Pete helped by setting out the right number for everyone, holding each cup as I steadily poured.

“What game are we gonna play first?” Mikey asked 

“Never have I ever or ..Spin the bottle T or D?” Pete suggested 

A loud chugging noise came from Bert as he finished off the little liquor he had left and rolled the bottle somewhat to the centre of the circle

“Spin the bottle it is” Gerard said, I could have sworn almost blushing.

“Great..” Frank muttered, crossing his arms.

“I think Bert should go first, seeing as he supplied the bottle” Said Dallon, slapping Bert on the back playfully

Silence fell as everyone took sips of their drinks, watching as Bert swayed on his hands and knees, spinning the bottle softly.

“Ahh god…” Frank let out as the bottle came to a stop in between Gerard and himself

“T or D? Lero” Bert said mockingly

Muffled giggles came from the group as Frank rolled his eyes before snarling

“I EAR O. And T, Bart I choose T.” His words sharply slicing through the dead air between them.

Bert tapped his fingers on his chin before grinning

“Ok..so who gave you that scar there?” He asked smugly waving a finger at Frank’s face

Frank took a big gulp of his drink as Gee pat him on the back. After taking his time to finish his drink, Franks eyes focused on Dallon.

“If your not going to answer-“ Bert began

“maybe ask a different question-“ Gerard interrupted 

“No, it’ ok Gerard. It’s probably time you all knew about it.”


	27. The end for now.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey! so I'm making this the last chapter of this story. This was my first fanfic and I really enjoyed writing it and know now that in future I need to plan out my fics better. If y'all are interested in me continuing this fit and having the characters grow I will follow on from this. I have learnt a lot writing this and think it started off cool and then I added a thousand characters and it got a little difficult lol! Anyway thank you guys so much for reading it, I have been reading a lot of fics on here and you guys are so talented. I've finished writing 04/07/05 my little petekey fic if you want to read that before I write something new. Lots of love A xxx

RANK

“In eighth grade..I got caught staring at someone.” Gerard nervously sucked at the top of his cup as Frank started

“He told the class that he busted me and everyone started to laugh. He swore he would get me and to watch my back. That afternoon before I went home I walked into the bathroom and he was in there, waiting for me with his friends.”

Pete winced at my recollection, remembering how badly Frank had copped it that day.

“He punched me, kicked me and finally lit a cigarette, putting it out square between my eyes.”

“Oh shit!” Bert exclaimed 

“Then one day he bashed me and called me names..then he kissed me. The bashing’s turned into a sexual dominance thing, the more I cried the more he liked it.” Frank continued, picking at his shoelace as Gerard rubbed his palm up and down his back

“Fuck dude.. so who was it?!” Bert asked, his eyes widening with every detail

“This guy named Daniel Leads..he was Joey’s bestfriend..he got sent to Juvy later that year and no ones heard from him.”

“Frank..” Gerard pouted   
“Why didn’t you tell anyone?” 

“I only told Pete after Daniel left.. I dunno I guess I didn’t want him to get into trouble. I loved him in a weird way..even after what he did.”  
I sighed

“Well thank you for telling us Frank. How fucked up. We’re all here for you.” Dallon reassured him

“Oh man” Mikey exhaled, a pained look painted across his face

“Yeah what an asshole if I ever find him he’s dead!” Brendon shouted making a line across his throat with his thumb 

“Yeah so anyway..whose next “ I said taking a swig of my drink

“I respect you” Bert piped up unexpectedly 

Frank gave a half smile from the corner of his mouth 

Gerard squashed Frank’s shoulders close to his side and kissed his cheek hard and slow.

“It’s your turn to spin Frank” said Bert, looking at him like his newfound respect applied instantly 

I stuck out my foot and shoved the bottle, smiling as it landed on Brendon

“Truth or dare kid?” 

“Hmmm.. truth” Brendon winked

“Ok.. have you rimmed Dallon yet?” Frank giggles causing a ripple effect around the room

“Are you blushing!?” Frank’s eyes squinted as his laugh became high pitched and girly

“No!... and no.. but I’m down” Brendon winked at Dallon 

As he winked Dallon tried to hide his scarlet cheeks in his hands.

Before the next round commenced Gerard stood up, taking my arm and pulling me up.

“We’ll be back in a minute” he announced, dragging me out of his room.

He squeezed my hand as we made our way to the bathroom

Gerard took me by my waist, so that we were face to face.

“What’s going on?” I quizzed, smiling as he bit his lip

“This has by far been the best year of my life.” He spoke, stroking my cheek with his thumb making me giggle.

“Aww, me too baby.” I smiled, reaching up to place a kiss on his neck

“You are the strongest person I know”

“Not really, I can’t even keep promises like quitting weed”

“I don’t care about that. I mean I do but I just know I gotta help you more. You’ve been through some shit, and without you and Pete there for us at the start of the year we’d be so lost. Thankyou, Frank, for everything.”

I grinned wider than the Cheshire Cat , making Gerard happy was the only thing I cared about in a long time. He gave me purpose again.

“I love you so much. Forever.” I said running my hands across his jaw

“I got you somethin’” he said rifling through his jacket pocket and pulling out a little black silk bag

I took it from his hand and carefully pulled out the contents

A single tear pushed its way out of my eye as I studied two necklaces in my hand. One was a small lock, the other a silver key.

“It’s an F+G lock and key” Gerard beamed, wiping my tear away

“Baby..I..I love them. Thankyou”

“You choose which one you want to wear sugar” he smiled 

I lifted up the padlock, Turing around so that he could do up the clasp from behind.

Once it was on I felt it between my fingers and a few more tears ran down my cheeks.

I sniffled and wiped the tears with my arm before turning back around to put Gerard’s necklace on.

“You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, you know that?” I said, patting him on the back

“Same to you” he said, crashing his lips to mine.

We stood there kissing not wanting to break away.

Eventually we decided to make our way back to his room, hand in hand.

As he pushed the door open we saw Pete giving an embarrassed looking Mikey a lap dance.

We shrieked in harmony with the others, oh the irony of our catholic school upbringing.

I couldn’t wait to live through another year of this with my best friends, and my boyfriend.


End file.
